¿Como vivir sin ti?
by chikanara
Summary: Continuacion de sobreviviendo a ti. Despues de mantenerse alejada durante cuatro años de kakashi, Anko regresa Konoha. Ella a cambiado completamente ahora esta por cumplir los 23 años, y se ha convertido en una mujer mas segura pero podra dejar atras su pasado? KAkaxAnkoXGenma !
1. Konoha

Hola y gracias por seguir esta historia!

espero y esta continuacion sea de su agrado

Saludos desde Monterrey Mexico!

* * *

La luz del sol comenzó a causar estragos en sus ojos por lo que giró su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo y evitar que los molestos rayos del sol siguieran interrumpiendo su sueño, no habría problema si se quedaba dormida un poco más, hoy no importaba.

En un principio para ser precisos las primeras dos semanas había deseado con todas las fuerzas de su alma que el día de hoy llegara para regresar a konoha, pero ahora que ese día había llegado no estaba tan segura de querer regresar.

Pasaron tantas cosas buenas durante su estadía en la aldea de la lluvia que regresar al lugar que la vio nacer significaría regresar a su pasado, un pasado que no quería volver a recordar a pesar de haber aprendido y superado tantas situaciones difíciles.

Hubo momentos en lo que se creía lo suficientemente fuerte, pero había otros días en lo que simplemente la antigua Anko salía a relucir y era eso lo que precisamente quería evitar, sabía que en konoha habían demasiadas personas que la llevarían a revivir su antiguo "yo"

Pero como se lo dijo Genma alguna vez -"Apóyate en todo lo positivo que has vivido" –debía de hacerlo, pues de lo contrario simplemente no podría pararse siquiera en las puertas de la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Descansaste? –una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Era Genma, quien un poco adormilado posó su brazo sobre la espalda de la kunoichi en modo de abrazo.

-sí, pensé que no podría dormir pero lo logré –contestó orgullosa la Mitarashi para después voltear a ver a su compañero -¿tu como dormiste?

-excelentemente bien, cuando duermo contigo duermo perfectamente –dijo el Jounin acercándose un poco más a Anko y comenzar a besarle su blanco cuello.

La chica no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara al entrar en contacto con los labios de Genma, sabía que si ambos seguían de ese modo la historia de esa noche volvería a repetirse.

-será mejor que… desayunemos –sugirió la kunoichi.

- podríamos quedarnos un poco más, por la tarde nos iremos –contestó Genma al mismo tiempo que dejaba el cuello de la Mitarashi y comenzaba a delinear con su boca el comienzo de sus pechos.

-Pero hay que empezar a preparar las cosas –dijo la kunoichi sentándose en la cama para tomar el sostén color negro que se encontraba tirado a unos metros de ella.

…

Estaba caminando hacia la oficina del Hokage a paso lento pues observaba con detenimiento cada edificación de la aldea, su aspecto no había cambiado mucho, solo un par de casas más o al menos eso era lo que había podido notar el peliplateado.

Anko había dejado la aldea alrededor de cuatro años se supone que hoy era el día que regresaría, ¿"sería capaz de notar todos los cambios que ha sufrido la aldea? –se preguntó el Hatake –seguramente si"

Pero dejando de lado los cambios que tuvo la aldea, ¿Anko habría cambiado durante todo ese tiempo que no convivieron?

Le causaba cierta curiosidad volver a verla, solo era eso curiosidad debía de verlo así, pues ella lo había lastimado de manera importante el día que se marcho de konoha de la mano del idiota de Genma. Quería conocer los cambios que la kunoichi tuvo durante el lapso de cuatro años, pero a la vez deseaba mantenerla lejos del, la razón no la sabia exactamente, rabia tal vez por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿ella querrá verme? –Se cuestionó de pronto el Hatake –Que pregunta tan más estúpida.

Se supone que no debería importarle si Anko quería verle o no, eso era lo de menos. El había cambiado en ese lapso de tiempo, no sabía si ella había cambiado pero el si lo había hecho. Ahora era más maduro en todos los aspectos, en las misiones se concentraba mas y tenia mejor disposición para trabajar en equipo, había comprendido que la muerte de Obito y Rin no fue algo en vano en su vida al contrario, fueron experiencias que le ayudaron a forjar su carácter y que de algún modo lo hicieron una persona más fuerte.

También pensaba igual acerca de la relación que mantuvo con Anko por casi un año y medio, sabía que todo lo ocurrido tanto los momentos buenos como malos le habían ayudado para madurar aunque le haya costado verlo de ese modo.

Cuando la Mitarashi decidió marcharse no fue algo sencillo para él, le dolió demasiado pero a la vez entendió que ella necesitaba hacerlo, ambos se habían hecho mucho daño tal vez el alejarse era lo mejor. Hubo momentos en lo que pensó en ir a buscarla y pedirle que regresara no era fácil dejar de verla caminar por el parque como acostumbraba a hacerlo por las tardes, o verla en el puesto de dangos… verla despertar a su lado.

Pero lo que más le había costado aceptar era que todo lo acontecido entre ambos no había sido otra cosa más una simple relación entre dos jóvenes que por una u otra situación necesitaban afecto y lo buscaron en una persona que se encontraba hundida en la misma soledad.

…

Una hora más y volverían a pisar el suelo de konoha, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a verlo pero eso ya no importaba, ella había madurado durante el transcurso del tiempo que estuvo alejada de él. Había mejorada demasiado en combates, también desarrollo nuevas técnicas, conoció e hizo nuevas amistades, pero sobre todo y lo más importante logro aumentar su seguridad y autoestima.

No fue una tarea fácil fue todo lo contrario, duró prácticamente un par de años en recuperarse del golpe tan duro que cierto peliplateado había ejercido sobre ella pero ahora todo sería diferente, no se comportaría mas como aquella niña a la que le era fácil de doblegar, de ahora en adelante solo buscaría su felicidad.

-¿estás bien?

-…si ¿Por qué?

-estas muy callada, eso no es normal en ti –contestó Genma caminando al lado de la kunoichi.

-no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que estoy pensando en lo primero que hare al llegar a konoha –dijo la Mitarashi con una sonrisa.

-¿y qué harás? –pregunto rápidamente el chico.

-pues supongo que visitar a Kurenai, es lógico ¿Qué pensabas que haría?

-nada, como tú lo dijiste es lógico que pienses en visitar a Kurenai.

Anko percibió un poco de ironía en las palabras de Genma pero decidió pasarlo por alto, no era el lugar más apropiado para una discusión de pareja y mucho menos delante de sus compañeros que caminaban presurosos para tratar de llegar a la aldea lo más rápido posible.

Tanto la pelimorada como Genma caminaron el resto del tiempo en silencio, era cuestión de minutos para llegar a su aldea natal, y ella estaba a pocos minutos de poner a prueba esa seguridad que había obtenido en la aldea de la lluvia.

Fue entonces cuando se divisó la puerta verde representativa de konoha, algunos compañeros olvidaron por completo la formación que venían manteniendo desde que salieron de la aldea de la lluvia para correr lo más que sus pies les permitieron para poder llegar y abrazar a sus familias.

Anko no pudo evitar enternecerse ante lo que estaba viendo pero era lógico, habían pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a sus seres queridos.

Los ninjas fueron interceptados por su familias poco antes de llegar a los portones de la aldea había personas llorando de la emoción por tener de nueva cuenta a su hermano, esposo, compañero, o hijo de regreso.

La Mitarashi pensó con melancolía si alguna vez ella sería recibida de esa manera.

-¡Anko! –parecía ser que alguien había leído sus pensamientos–¡Te extrañe demasiado!

Kurenai corrió a abrazar a su amiga tomándola por sorpresa, esta se quedo estupefacta ante el recibimiento de la Yuhi.

-no empieces a llorar Kurenai -advirtió la chica de los cabellos morados, aunque ella misma hacia un enorme esfuerzo por contener su propio llanto.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Fueron cuatro años de no verte –dijo Kurenai mientras se apartaba un poco de su amiga para observarla bien.

-Te veo después -se despidió Genma de las kunoichis, este desapareció a toda prisa envuelto en una nube de humo, seguramente para encontrarse con su familia.

-supongo que tienes mucho que contarme –dijo la kunoichi de los ojos rojos después de ver a Genma despedirse en especifico de la Mitarashi.

-Algo.

…

(Narración de Kurenai):

La vi muy cambiada no solo su apariencia física, su carácter y temple eran totalmente distintos. Teníamos mucho de que platicar por lo que la invite a tomar una taza de café en mi apartamento, en el trayecto a mi casa la pude notar un poco intranquila como si estuviese buscando a alguien.

-¿a quién buscas? –no pude evitar preguntarle

-a nadie en especial.

En cuanto llegamos nos sentamos en el comedor para esperar a que el agua que había puesto en la estufa hirviera.

-puedes dejar tus cosas aquí -le señale un pequeño perchero.

-gracias.

No sabía que preguntarle primero, tenía demasiada curiosidad acerca de como la había pasado durante cuatro años en otra aldea saber que tanto se había adaptado, pero igualmente me intrigaba saber acerca de su relación con Genma pues cuando ella partió a la aldea de la lluvia apenas habían tenido una cita.

-y dime… ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Genma? –me decidí a preguntarle mientras servía las tazas de café.

-bien.

-¿solo bien?

-estamos bien, llevamos poco más de tres años de ser novios.

-¿y?… -esperaba que me dijera alguna otra cosa, no sé, tal vez me conformaría si la viera un poco más animada al verla habar de su novio.

-pues nada todo va mejor de lo que esperaba, de algún modo me ha dado la estabilidad que necesitaba.

-pues me alegro por ti - no pude encontrar otra forma de facilitarla por su relación –¿y cómo fueron las cosas en la aldea de la lluvia?

-bien, sustituí por unos meses a una sensei de un trío de mocosos fue algo emocionante -por fin la escuché un poco más animada.

-pobre niños, debieron de haber tenido demasiadas quejas tuyas.

-algunas, pero después me lo agradecerán.

-si claro… y dime ¿donde dejaste a la penosa y retraída Anko? –tenía que preguntarle pues desde el primer momento en que la vi pude apreciar no solo su notorio cambio de vestimenta, su carácter también había cambiado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Cómo que porque lo digo? Te ves diferente mírate usas ropa más atrevida, mucho más atrevida que antes, eres más segura al hablar… te ves diferente. –volví a recalcarle, mi amiga había cambiado mucho ¿tal vez había madurado?

-La verdad siento que he cambiado en gran parte a Genma, me a ayudado a ser una persona distinta más segura de mi misma, el no temerle a nada ni a nadie, pero sobretodo enfrentar los problemas tal cual son.

-no puedo creer que te escuche hablando así, valla que Genma ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo –le dije a Anko para después romper en carcajadas.

…

Parecía un niño pequeño así era como se sentía el Hatake pues no podía dormir, sus sabanas se encontraban totalmente revueltas y debajo de sus pies.

Faltaba un cuarto para las dos de la mañana y el seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño ¿A qué se debía? El ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta aunque no le agradara, él sabía perfectamente que la única razón por la que seguía despierto era por Anko.

Todo el día desde que se levantó hasta ahora que era el momento de dormir no había dejado de pensar en ella, tenía que haber una explicación inteligente ante tal obsesión que despertó en él la pelimorada precisamente en este día.

Minutos horas tal vez tuvieron que transcurrir para poder llegar a una conclusión coherente. Después de martirizar su ya fatigada mente terminó por deducir que todo se trataba de una simple curiosidad por ver cuánto había cambiado en el transcurso de los cuatro años que no la vio, simplemente eso.

Pero por ahora debía de concentrarse para poder dormir y mañana poder levantarse temprano para hacer sus pendientes, tenía que esforzarse y dejar el asunto de Anko por un lado.

…

Se encontraba desvelado, sinceramente no había querido levantarse de la cama y ahora como siempre iba tarde. Pero lamentablemente para él, hoy no existía pretexto alguno para llegar después de la hora señalada debía de entregar la lista de los Gennins que participarían en el examen para ascender a Chunnis, el Hokage le dijo muy claramente:

-"a las ocho de la mañana en punto…Kakashi en punto"

Y ahora debía de caminar rápido o más bien correr para poder alcanzar al Hokage en su oficina, ya se imaginaba el tremendo sermón que le esperaba. El Hatake corría a toda prisa por entre los pasillos, su corazón latía con violencia pero no importaba en absoluto, lo primordial ahora era llegar lo más pronto posible con el Hokage.

-¡llegué! –Gritó prácticamente el peliplateado al entrar violentamente a la oficina del Hokage -…lo siento – se disculpó al darse cuenta que el Sarutobi lo observaba con seriedad.

-son las ocho con treinta minutos –dijo el líder de konoha mientras miraba un pequeño reloj de pared color rojo.

-yo de verdad siento llegar tarde pero no pude evitarlo, me quede…

-las listas –dijo secamente el hokage extendiendo su mano.

-le pido que me disculpe, no fue mi intención llegar tarde.

-Kakashi, te pedí las listas para las ocho en punto…

-lo sé y lo siento –le interrumpió el peliplateado al mismo tiempo que entregaba las hojas al Hokage.

-Te pedí las listas a las ocho en punto porque sabía que no podrías traérmelas a las nueve.

-¿perdón? –el Hatake no había querido entender lo que le acababa de explicar el Sarutobi.

-Necesitaba las hojas para las nueve de la mañana –contestó el Hokage sonriéndole a Kakashi –sabía que no las traerías a tiempo, pero esperaba que por solo una vez en tu vida llegaras temprano, y como no lo hiciste tendrás que ayudarme durante todo lo que duren los exámenes chunnins… sin misiones claro.

-…entendido.

-por cierto comienza por avisarle a Kurenai Yuhi que le corresponde hacer durante los primeros tres meses las demostraciones de peleas a los pequeños de la academia.

-…si…me retiro.

Definitivamente no era su día ahora debía de ir a buscar a Kurenai para darle las ordenes del Hokage, y por el humor que este tenía seguramente debió de haber discutido de nueva cuenta con Asuma pues el líder de konoha no acostumbraba a reprenderlo por sus llegadas tarde.

Se encontraba caminando perdido en sus pensamientos o en su pesimismo cuando al dar vuelta por una de las calles cercanas a la residencia de Kurenai pudo ver una imagen que inmediatamente llamo su atención, allí estaba ella… Anko.

Estaba buscando a Kurenai y a la que encontró fue a la pelimorada.

Pero por fortuna se encontraba suficiente alejado de ella como para que esta no pudiese notar su presencia, por lo que aprovechando la situación decidió esconderse un poco detrás de uno de los árboles que adornaban la calle en donde la chica se encontraba.

Lo que pudo ver fue a una kunoichi mas alta y con un cuerpo mas delineado (eso sí que no pudo evitar observar) y aunque la veía de espaldas pudo darse cuenta que la pelimorada platicaba animadamente con un hombre.

Trato de agudizar un poco mas su visión hasta percatarse de que aquella persona no era otra más que Genma.

A penas se dio cuenta de que era Genma cuando este la tomó por la cintura a la Mitarashi y la acercaba a su cuerpo para después plantarle un beso que Anko acepto con todo gusto y naturalidad.

Kakashi al ver la escena sintió como el coraje y la rabia comenzaban a adueñarse de su pecho. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder ir y romperle la cara a ese idiota pero… después de todo ¿A él que más le daba?

No tenia porque sentir nada al verla, ambos hace cuatro años concluyeron lo que sea que hayan tenido.

Debía de aceptar que Anko merecía estar con otra persona conocer gente nueva, y lo había hecho ya.

Genma había ganado. Hace tiempo cuando los tres salieron por primera vez a una misión. Ambos prácticamente se declararon la guerra, pues era más que obvio que el chico sentía también algo por Anko, aun podía recordar esas miradas retadoras y las situaciones incomodas que tuvieron que pasar juntos.

Kakashi no era de los ninjas que acostumbraban a perder o dejarse vencer, él siempre salía triunfador de todo tipo de situaciones pero ahora que la veía con él sabía que en este tipo de cosas en las que los sentimientos se ven seriamente involucrados él siempre sería el perdedor y debía de entenderlo de una buena vez, debía de entender que Genma había ganado la partida del juego,

Sin más ganas de seguir observando la escena de los novios, Kakashi siguió su camino cargando en su espalda los pensamientos más negativos que su cabeza le permitían.


	2. Reencuentro

Les dejo tres capitulos de golpe...

a cambio les pido un comentario =)

* * *

CAPITULO 2

No podía evitar sentirse emocionada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder realizar misiones para la aldea de konoha. Necesitaba sentir esa adrenalina que muy pocas veces pudo tener en las misiones a las que era encomendada en la aldea de la lluvia, como konoha no había dos.

Rápidamente llegó hasta la oficina del Hokage que de hecho al él también había extrañado, después de dar un par de golpes a la puerta decidió entrar.

-buenos días.

-Buenos días Anko, supongo que estas ansiosa por volver a las misiones ¿no es así?

-tiene toda la razón, por favor ¿podría ponerme aunque sea una pequeña misión? –suplico la Mitarashi con ambas manos juntas.

-… en realidad no hay mucho que hacer, por fortuna todo ha sido calma durante los últimos meses. Pero se están llevando a cabo los exámenes chunins podrías ayudar si así lo deseas.

Anko lo pensó por unos segundos pues era bien conocido que un ninja con un rango superior a Gennin deseaba otro tipo de misiones que tener que lidiar con los mocosos que intentaban pasar a ser chunins. Pero acababa de llegar y debía de pensar en forma positiva, el Hokage le dijo que no había misiones interesantes, entonces si quería entretenerse podría apoyar un poco al Hokage.

-…Esta bien –terminó por aceptar la kunoichi.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para poder asignarte algunas tareas, por lo pronto tienes toda la tarde libre.

-Entonces me retiro.

Cuando salió de las oficinas del hokage la Mitarashi no sabía hacia donde ir puesto que no había mucho que hacer. Caminó un poco para perder el tiempo, pero al percatarse de que la hora de la comida estaba cerca decidió ir al Ichiruka que por suerte no estaba muy lejos de allí, solo tendría que caminar un par de cuadras.

Mientas se dirigía hacia el puesto de ramen pudo ver como algunos edificios habían cambiado o habían sido remodelados, incluso no reconocía algunas casas.

Valla que las cosas habían cambiado durante su ausencia, también vio pasar a la gente un poco apresurada algunos llevaban enormes bolsas con algunas compras, otras personas simplemente caminaban mientras charlaban entre sí. Fue entonces que recordó al Hatake, ya se le estaba haciendo un poco extraño no haber pensado en él durante el día.

Simplemente no podía evitar recordar algunas de las situaciones que pasaron juntos, tristes y felices, aunque siendo sinceros la mayoría del tiempo se encontraban peleado. Ante este último recuerdo la pelimorada no pudo evitar sonreír, pero debía de tener presente que todo lo que vivió con Kakashi ya había quedado atrás y debía de pensar en su futuro, y tal vez ese futuro era Genma.

Pero a pesar de todo estaba un poco sorprendida y agradecida por no haberse encontrado aun con Kakashi, tampoco había escuchado algo acerca de él, eso la aliviaba un poco.

"-pero… ¿y si le paso algo?" –Pensó inmediatamente la kunoichi –No pienses tonterías, a él no le podría pasar nada.

-¿Que tanto piensas bonita?

-En… ti –mintió la Mitarashi tratando de ocultar su preocupación detrás de una sonrisa.

-¡valla eso es un alago!, y por esa razón te invito a comer.

-me parece perfecto- contestó la kunoichi mientras respondía el abrazo que el Jounin le daba.

…

-Entonces le ayudaras al Hokage.

-sí, no me agrada mucho la idea pero es mejor que no estar haciendo nada.

-ya lo creo –contestó el ninja mientras daba otro bocado a su comida – ¿y como has visto las cosas ahora que regresaste, todo ha estado bien?

-sí, no he tenido algún problema.

-me alegro y… ¿ya lo viste?

-a…no, aun no lo he visto y la verdad no quiero tener que verlo –contestó la kunoichi

-Sabes que tarde o temprano pasará, debes de estar preparada para ello –aconsejo el Jounin observando atentamente a su novia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Se levantó temprano para tener tiempo de desayunar, no tenía mucha hambre así que un tazón de cereal fue más que suficiente para ella. Salió a toda prisa para evitar llegar tarde, el Hokage no le dijo a que horas se presentara el día de hoy a ayudarle en la organización de los exámenes chunins, pero sabía que lo correcto era llegar a temprana hora.

-buenos días –saludó la chica al líder de konoha.

-buenos días Anko, supongo que vienes a que te asigne algunas tareas pero…

-¿qué pasa Hokage? –preguntó un tanto desilusionada la pelimorada temiendo no tener alguna actividad el día de hoy.

-creo que llegas un poco temprano, apenas van a ser las ocho de la mañana y a esta hora no hay actividades.

-¿entonces qué es lo que haré? –dijo la kunoichi desesperada.

-es muy temprano aun, imaginé que llegarías un poco más tarde, no eres de las personas que les guste levantarse temprano –contesto sonriendo el Sarutobi.

-no en realidad, pero tenía tantas ganas de poder ayudar en algo que decidí venir temprano.

-mira Anko a esta hora lo único que se puede hacer es estar en el archivero, pero a ti no te gusta…

-no importa está bien, lo ayudaré acomodando expedientes –aseguró la Mitarashi, pues si ya se había levantado temprano debía de aprovechar el día.

-si así lo deseas, de todos modos hay una persona que te estará apoyando con los expedientes que son demasiados, así no tardaras en acomodarlos.

-¿entonces puedo empezar de una vez?

-sí, gracias Anko –dijo el Hokage, al ver a la pelimorada despedirse.

La kunoichi se dirigió hacia la oficina con el letrero de "archivos" camino a paso lento pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasarse la mañana desempolvando expedientes, pero eso era preferible a quedarse sin hacer nada.

En cuanto llego a la puerta pudo escuchar como había alguien en el interior de la oficina, por lo que agradeció tener un ayudante para poder hacer las cosas más rápidamente y sin tantos problemas.

Giró la perilla y empujó la puerta.

-buenos días –le contestó su compañero al verla entrar.

-me largo de aquí.

-entonces que tengas un buen día.

-no sabes que hipócrita te escuchaste –contestó Anko.

-¿por qué? Yo no tengo problemas contigo, pero parece que tu si los tienes conmigo.

-¡dame eso! –le exigió la Mitarashi a cierto peliplateado arrebatándole uno de los expedientes que se supone iban a acomodar –yo no tengo problemas con nadie, el problema eres tú, que nadie te soporta como cuando… ¿me estas escuchando?

-perdón dijiste algo –contestó despistadamente el Hatake, que apilaba expedientes a un lado suyo.

-olvídalo bobo.

No pudo evitar sentirse extraña al insultarlo, tenia tanto tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa forma que el decirle bobo a Kakashi de algún modo la hizo sentir mejor.

-¿sabes que es lo que haré? Te ignoraré, será como si estuviese sola en este lugar –dijo la Mitarashi cargando la misma pila de expedientes que previamente Kakashi había acomodado.

-está bien.

Quiso dejarlo solo con esa arrogancia tan característica de él, pero debía de ser consciente que estaba allí haciendo su trabajo, debía de aprender a separar las situaciones personales con las de sus obligaciones.

El tiempo se fue rápido, para los ninjas que no se dirigían a palabra y actuaban como si ambos no se conocieran.

El no dirigirle la palabra no era tarea fácil al contrario, el estar cercas de él le causaba cierta curiosidad por saber que había sido de su vida pero era consciente que no podía hacer preguntas que ya no le correspondían preguntar.

-¿hasta cuando piensas seguir en esa actitud?

-¡hasta que me de mi gana! –contesto irritada la Anko.

-no es necesario que grites.

-tu ocasionas que yo grite… no debí llegar temprano hoy –se lamentó la Mitarashi – ¿y no se supone que tu eres el que siempre llega tarde?

-estoy cambiando algunos malos hábitos –presumió el ninja copia.

-seguramente el Hokage como castigo te ordenó que le ayudaras a acomodar el archivero –acertó la kunoichi.

-Anko…cállate.

-¡lo sabia!

-como sea, solo falta el archivero de aquel rincón para dejar de escucharte –dijo Kakashi.

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a ordenar cada expediente alfabéticamente para posteriormente acomodarlos en las gavetas.

-Anko…

-que quieres.

-¿así será siempre?

-¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó confundida la pelimorada.

-Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ¿así será siempre?

-supongo que si... ya termine debo irme –contestó fríamente la Mitarashi mientras dejaba unos papeles arriba de una mesita y salía del lugar sin siquiera voltear a ver Kakashi.

-creo que se molestó –murmuró para sí mismo el chico mientras la observaba salir rápidamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿En qué piensas tanto?

-en cosas sin importancia

-supuse que contestarías eso…sabes Kakashi deberías de distraerte un poco –sugirió una kunoichi de cabellos violetas.

La chica en un intento más por llamar la atención del ninja copia se atrevió a sentarse a su lado. Lo miro con detenimiento mientras este permanecía a un hundido en sus pensamientos "sin importancia", observaba cada una de las facciones que eran dibujadas detrás de la máscara.

-no creo que sea buena idea –contestó al fin el Hatake mirando hacia el horizonte que le brindaba un panorama oscuro por las horas en las que se encontraba sentado sobre una banca al lado de su acompañante.

-¿pero porque no?

-porque… no sirve de mucho.

-simplemente no te entiendo, pero está bien, después de todo es lo que tu quieres–contesto Yugao mientras se levantaba de golpe dejando solo a Kakashi.

Sintió el impulso de detenerla y pedirle disculpas pero la verdad no estaba de humor, últimamente sus pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas en torno a una persona.

Estaba asustado, más que asustado porque no quería hacer caso a aquellos pensamientos, ¿Pasó cuatro años de su vida en balde tratando de olvidar?

-Anko…Anko, ¿piensas ponerme atención? Puedo irme si así lo deseas.

-no, yo solo estoy un poco distraída es todo, lo siento de verdad.

-¿y se puede saber por qué?

-Genma confórmate con saber que no tuve un buen día –dijo enojada la kunoichi dejando solo al Jounin en el pequeño comedor.

La pelimorada tomó un vaso de vidrio para después servirse agua en este de un pequeño jarrón que tenía guardado en el refrigerador.

-Hoy cumples una semana en konoha y en solo una semana hemos discutido dos veces, quieres empezar de una vez.

Anko tenía que aceptar que Genma era un hombre muy paciente, pero tampoco debía de aprovecharse de esa virtud.

-lo sé no es mi intención, pero a veces me sofocas con tus preguntas –terminó de decir la kunoichi.

-¿entonces no quieres que te pregunte porque estas de tan mal humor?

-no es eso, es el modo en que me cuestionas es todo.

-¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? –preguntó rápidamente Genma acercándose a la chica.

-porque no quiero, el que seamos novios no significa que te tenga que contar todo lo pienso y siento -se defendió la Mitarashi.

-mis preguntas no te molestarían si no me estuvieses ocultando algo –aseguró el ninja observando fijamente a la pelimorada.

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿en quién piensas Anko?


	3. No mas cobardias

CAPITULO 3

Dormía cómodamente en la cama después de haber tenido un día complicado, estaba cansado por lo que quedó inmerso en un pesado sueño.

_-Kakashi ya tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía._

_-sí, ¿Qué has hecho, has salido a misiones?–preguntó el ninja copia de forma amable mientras caminaba al lado de la kunoichi rumbo a la oficina del Hokage._

_-no, en realidad le pedí al Hokage de favor permiso para ausentarme por un tiempo de los preparativos para los exámenes chunins, porque he estado un poco ocupada._

_-suele pasar, por suerte el Hokage es muy flexible no dudo que te haya dado el permiso –dijo Kakashi._

_-sí, no tuve problemas con eso él entendió que debía de ayudar a Anko con lo del cambio de apartamento._

_-¿Anko piensa mudarse… a donde?_

_-pensé que ella te lo había comentado, Anko y Genma empezaran a vivir juntos a partir de este viernes._

_Kakashi enmudeció ante la respuesta de Kurenai, ¿Cómo era posible que no se haya enterado de nada?_

_-si, Anko me lo comento el primer día que llegó a konoha, Genma y ella piensan que es lo mejor para ambos, así podrían empezar a planear lo de la boda –terminó de decir la kunoichi._

_El Hatake no pudo evitar detener su paso, se quedó estático justo después de escuchar a Kurenai._

_- ¿ellos… se van a casar?_

_-sí, ya llevan tiempo viendo la posibilidad –contestó la chica al Hatake con una enorme sonrisa que en un momento le pareció grotesca e insensible ante lo que él estaba pasando en esos momentos._

_-pero ella no puede…_

_-¿por qué Kakashi, si ambos se quieren y ya lo han decidido? …además ¿tú que le puedes reclamar a ella? –dijo de forma prepotente la Yuhi como si se estuviese burlando de la situación del peliplateado._

_El Hatake ya no pudo mas, estaba listo para gritarle a Kurenai el motivo por el que no quería que Anko se casara con Genma pero… _

_Despertó envuelto en sudor._

Era muy temprano como para estar de tan mal humor, pero lo estaba, no podía evitarlo.

El peliplateado después de levantarse de la cama no quiso almorzar absolutamente nada. Debía aceptar que la sola idea de que Anko formalizara mas la relación que mantenía con Genma lo irritaba de sobre manera.

-"¿pero a mí que me importa?"- pensó desesperado Kakashi mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del Hokage tal como había pasado en su sueño o más bien pesadilla.

Caminaba a toda prisa pero en el fondo no quería llegar con el Hokage. Por un momento pensó en reportarse como enfermo y así poder evitar lo más posible toparse con la pelimorada.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando alguien le llamó.

-Kakashi, ¿qué haces a esta hora, te caíste de la cama? –intento bromear Asuma quien lo abordo causando que el Hatake detuviera su andar.

-Algo así –contestó un poco indiferente el peliplateado.

-pues en realidad no se te ve muy buena pinta, ¿estás enfermo?

-solamente no he dormido bien, Asuma tengo que irme…

-¿pesadillas? –interrumpió el Jounin a su amigo – ¿O a caso se trata de alguna mujer?

-no digas tonterías.

-Es totalmente normal que una mujer te robe el sueño amigo, aunque tú sinceramente eres muy reservado con ese tipo de temas hasta conmigo.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio por unos segundos analizando las palabras de Asuma, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo el hijo del Hokage tenía razón, Anko le estaba robando el sueño pero a decir verdad sentía que no solamente le robaba el sueño sino algo mas y esa era una situación que se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable.

-¿Creo que di en el clavo no es cierto? –dijo el Sarutobi sonriendo –no creo que sea algo anormal que llegues tarde a la oficina del Hokage.

-prefiero no meterme en problemas, no ha estado muy contento últimamente si no fueras tan rebelde no habría problemas si llego tarde .

-¡no soy un hijo rebelde!...al menos el día de hoy no, así que no intentes evadir el tema.

-está bien –contesto a regañadientes el peliplateado.

…

-¡Ey cuidado!

No se molestó en pedir una disculpa al hombre que le pego con su hombro al ir caminando a toda prisa.

Su humor no era el correcto el sol no hacia su función de brindarle esa tibieza necesaria por las mañanas, estaba enfadada y cuando en verdad lo estaba todo se volvía borroso a su alrededor solo existía ella y su coraje, y en ciertas ocasiones el pobre desafortunado causante de tal enojo.

Y precisamente en esta ocasión el centro de su enojo no era otra persona más que Kakashi, ese idiota le estaba trayendo más problemas de los que ella se había podido imaginar.

La kunoichi dio vuelta a toda prisa, pues se le había hecho un poco tarde para encontrarse con el Hokage y realizar sus tareas correspondientes.

-"Demonios" –pensó la Mitarashi en cuanto empezó a recordar la escandalosa discusión que había sostenido con Genma.

_-¡esa era la razón por la que no quería decirte nada!_

_-¡entonces como quieres que reaccione! –contestó enojado el Jounin_

_-Siempre reaccionas del mismo modo, ya te dije que Kakashi y yo no hemos tenido contacto_

_-yo no te estoy preguntando eso –se justificó Genma_

_-no ¡pero me lo estás dando a entender!_

_-solamente te pregunte si piensas en alguien que no sea yo, últimamente te la pasas perdida en tus pensamientos y todo esto empezó desde que llegaste a konoha, tienes que aceptar que no por nada estabas nerviosa de regresar._

_-te estás refiriendo a Kakashi otra vez, ¡ya te dije que no lo he visto! –mintió la pelimorada_

_-sea quien sea, piensas en todos menos en mi_

_-pues entonces no se qué haces aquí, ya te hubieras largado de una buena vez._

_Genma no dijo nada mas simplemente tomó sus cosas del sillón en donde las había dejado y se retiró del departamento de Anko sin voltear a verla, haciendo notar su enojo con un azotón de puerta._

-¿quién lo diría?

-por eso mismo no te lo había mencionado –contestó indignado el peliplateado que se mantenía acostado sobre el césped.

-y dime ¿Quién es, como se llama?

-no te lo diré.

-¿por qué? Entiendo ¿la conozco verdad? –preguntó asuma

-no te lo diré, confórmate con lo que acabo de decirte.

-¿pero porque?

-Asuma ella no me aceptará, no tiene caso que te diga de quien se trata –le dijo el ninja copia a su amigo.

-tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que tienes demasiado éxito con las mujeres, que a ti no te interesen es otra cosa ¿Por qué ella no habría de interesarse en ti?

-porque ya lo hiso una vez y fui yo quien le falle… no volverá confiar en mí. –contesto resignado Kakashi.

-eso se llama pesimismo, no hay nada seguro en esta vida querido amigo, si la empiezas a frecuentar nuevamente ella tal vez…

-No, tampoco quiero volver a herirla –dijo el peliplateado

-y quien dijo que eso va a pasar, suenas como un perfecto cobarde.

_-no me importa en absoluto que la gente no se entere de que "salimos", lo que si me importa es que ni siquiera puedas ser sincero conmigo, que no puedas decir que es lo que sientes por mí... ¡por lo menos di la verdad, que no te intereso, que soy un juego para ti!_

No pudo evitar que esa imagen llegara a su cabeza, hace tiempo que habían tenido esa discusión que prácticamente fue la que terminó con todo lo que ellos habían logrado en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Sí había sido un cobarde, pues jamás se atrevió a confesarle a Anko lo que él sentía por ella se comporto de una forma tan apática que termino por herirla, no fue sincero prácticamente la obligó a pensar mal de él.

-Debes cambiar de actitud, si tanto te interesa –interrumpió el Sarutobi los pensamientos del chico

-pero ¿Cómo se supone que haría eso? no creo que ella vuelva a creer en mí.

-estas evadiendo el problema, tu eres el único que tiene las solución en las manos.

-Ella está saliendo con otro –dijo el peliplateado con un deje de desprecio.

-entonces con más razón debes de hacer algo por recuperarla, ¿o acaso te gusta que otro este cercas de ella?

-A ti se te da esto, a mí no.

-pues tendrás que aprender, esa es la única solución.

…..

El atardecer estaba presente en la aldea de la hoja, muchos negocios de alrededor estaban cerrando. En el ambiente se podía percibir el suave olor a humedad característico de las épocas de lluvia, el otoño estaba por comenzar y con ello una estela de hojas empezaba a alfombrar las calles de la aldea.

Todo era tranquilidad y serenidad entre los aldeanos…a excepción de cierta pelimorada que caminaba a toda prisa murmurando una serie de injurias hacia los desdichados que se atrevieron a cruzarse por su camino.

Increíblemente seguía de mal humor, había roto su propio record.

-¡fíjese por dónde camina! –gritó la kunoichi al hombre que sin intención aparente golpeó su hombro.

-lo siento, pero en realidad lo hice con toda la intención.

-¿!qué?! –Valla que ese tipo se había ganado una buena paliza –…pero si eres tú, ¿Qué nunca te vas a cansar de fastidiarme Hatake?

-No.

-¿¡qué demonios quieres?! –pregunto Anko estresada.

-Necesito… hablar contigo


	4. Mentiras

**Capítulo 4**

CAPITULO 4

-¿¡qué demonios quieres?! –preguntó Anko estresada.

-Necesito… hablar contigo

-¿hablar de qué? –contestó de mala gana la Mitarashi que mantenía los brazos cruzados tratando de evitar que el corazón acelerado saltara de su pecho.

Kakashi pudo ver que con la actitud de Anko no podrían hablar como personas civilizadas, de hecho Asuma ya le había advertido que no sería fácil pero que a la vez nada perdería en intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿te agrada estar así?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó confundida la chica.

-así, siempre a la defensiva, no hacemos otra cosa más que pelear…

-es porque tú me provocas.

-está bien no lo hare ya no te provocaré, pero para enmendar mi error tendré que invitarte algo…–dijo el peliplateado.

-¿y porque aceptaría? –le reto Anko al ninja copia

-porque debemos de dejarnos de tonterías no tenemos 18 años, al menos yo tengo 22.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó la Mitarashi ante la insinuación del chico.

-que si no aceptas ir a cenar algo hoy, eres una inmadura.

La Mitarashi lo observó dubitativa por unos segundos, no estaba muy segura del porque Kakashi pretendía invitarla a cenar, pero si no aceptaba la invitación jamás descubriría las intenciones del peliplateado.

–está bien, solo por hoy –acepto al fin la kunoichi.

Ambos ninjas caminaron rumbo a Ichiruka Ramen, sin percatarse que alguien les observaba desde lejos.

…

Aun no podía creer lo bien que se la había pasado con el bobo de Kakashi, en sí no habían hablado mucho durante la cena pero esos instantes en silencio no resultaron para nada incómodos.

El principal tema en la cena, fue el de las difíciles misiones que habían tenido durante el tiempo en el que no se habían visto, platicaron algunos de sus errores y también sospechas de posibles enemigos futuros para la aldea de konoha.

Mientras comían el Hatake le habló sobre las misiones que él había realizado a favor de la aldea, algunas muy difíciles, misiones que hasta Anko dudaría en aceptar pero que Kakashi nunca negaba se negaba a cumplir.

Y mientras el peliplateado hablaba, la Mitarashi observaba con detenimiento sus rasgos tan característicos de él, a pesar de ser un hombre exquisito en cuanto a facciones no dejaba de ser un hombre muy varonil, uno de esos que a cualquier mujer derretiría.

"¿Tendrá novia?" –pensó un poco temerosa la kunoichi, eso era algo que simplemente no le incumbía, solo se encontraban cenando como compañeros que son, solo eso.

…

Extrañamente al siguiente día la chica se sentía alegre tal vez Kakashi tenía razón necesitaban disculparse de sus errores, debía de aceptar que ya no sentía ese nerviosismo de topárselo y discutir por cualquier tontería.

La Mitarashi caminaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, mientras su mano derecha sostenía una pequeña bolsa de dulces que Kakashi le había comprado después de la cena.

-buenos días –saludaba la kunoichi a cuanta persona se le atravesaba en el camino, algunos aldeanos y compañeros ninja no le contestaban ante la impresión de ver a una pelimorada amable y sonriente, simplemente se limitaban caminar a paso lento alejándose de ella.

-hola muñeca –Anko conocía perfectamente esa voz, por lo que se giró a saludar con un suave beso a su novio –veo que amaneciste de buen humor.

-sí.

-¿y a que se debe? –preguntó el chico caminando junto a la pelimorada.

-porque… acabo de platicar con Kurenai –que excusa mas tonta, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna otra, y es que ella aun se negaba a admitir que Kakashi tenía mucho que ver en su estado.

-ya veo, tan temprano y comiendo dulces –dijo Genma señalando la pequeña bolsa color rosa que la Mitarashi sostenía – ¿los compraste?

-si… los compre.

-¿hoy en la mañana?

-si, Genma te veo luego –se despidió Anko al llegar a las oficinas del Hokage dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico –tengo muchas cosas que hacer, adiós.

El Jounin solo sonrió, para ver como la chica subía presurosa por las escaleras mientras la bolsa con dulces se agitaba.

Pero lo que Genma no pasó por alto era que específicamente esa tienda solamente abría a las diez de la mañana y no a las ocho en punto.

/

/

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? – preguntó Asuma a Kakashi.

- supongo que bien, por lo menos aceptó que la invitara cenar.

-excelente, así se empieza, ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes las cosas mejoraran entre ella y tu.

-eso me agrada, pero por lo pronto el Hokage quiere verme, no le agradó mucho que no me presentara con él ayer, dijiste que hablarías con él.

-… eso fue lo que pensé, pero también resulte afectado, no tendré ninguna misión durante dos semanas ¿entiendes? Dos semanas –se quejó el hijo del Hokage –no sé que le pasara, tal vez esté un poco tenso por alguna de esas juntas que los del consejo realizan.

-puede ser pero últimamente tu padre no me perdonan ninguna –dijo Kakashi con media sonrisa.

Y así fue, en cuanto el Hatake llegó a reportarse con el Hokage, este de manera muy diplomática le explicó que no le había agradado del todo que no haya llegado a reportarse a la oficina.

–"pude darte el día, si me lo hubieses pedido" –esas palabras fueron directas y contundentes, Kakashi sabía que el Sarutobi tenía razón en haberse disgustado y sabia también que de nada le ayudaría pronunciar el nombre de Asuma para justificarse, tal vez hasta las cosas empeorarían.

-"necesito que mañana te presentes temprano" –Esa fue la advertencia que el Hatake escuchó antes de retirarse.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que caminar de regreso a su casa, al parecer el Hokage no tendría misiones para él por el día de hoy. Un poco irritado decidió recargarse en una de las paredes del pasillo contiguo, al principio su mente estaba en blanco pero después se vio llenada de recuerdos.

Recuerdos que iban enfocados en una sola persona: Anko Mitarashi.

Su cabello, su olor, su sonrisa… -"que idiota soy"- pensó Kakashi, así era como se sentía cada que alguna imagen de la kunoichi llegaba a su mente.

-buenos días –La voz de Genma lo distrajo.

-buenos días –se esforzó en contestar de buen modo, lo único que el ninja copia deseó al verlo fue tomar la cabeza de Genma y golpearla contra la pared por lo menos un par de veces, así podría desahogar su coraje.

-hacía tiempo que no te veía –señalo el Jounin de cabellos cafés –te ves un poco más delgado.

-¿tú crees? Bueno no soy muy atento con esos detalles.

-Me imagino, bueno tengo que irme, estoy buscando a Anko ¿la has visto? –preguntó Genma quien guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-no, no la he visto –contestó Kakashi desinteresado en el asunto.

-Me preocupa… no la he visto desde anoche.

Kakashi pudo apreciar cierta preocupación en Genma –yo la vi anoche.

-Me alegra, supongo que te habrá contado ya de sus desventuras en la aldea de la lluvia.

-algo me dijo es inevitable que deje de quejarse-contestó el peliplatedo al mismo tiempo que sonreía, el solo pensar en ella le hacía cambiar su actitud.

-Lo sé, pero a pesar de ello hasta sus quejas constantes me parecen dulces.

La sonrisa se esfumo y sintió como el coraje comenzaba a emerger desde el fondo de su pecho.

-bien debo de irme, te veo después –se despidió Genma al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar.

Kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente pensó –"yo espero que no"

…

La mañana se fue de manera rápida, la kunoichi se dedicó a verificar que la papelería de cada ninja deseoso de ascender a chunnis haya sido entregada correctamente, estaba un poco fastidiada, pero de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.

Y a pesar de haber estado concentrada en su trabajo había algo que la incomodaba y que no la dejaba en paz, por alguna razón el sentirse feliz o contenta le inquietaba, lo único que deseaba mientras terminaba de cerrar la oficina en la que había estado trabajando era llegar a casa para escudriñar bien en su interior.

En cuanto cerro la oficina guardo la pequeña llave en su saco color café y camino hacia la salida, el sol prácticamente había terminado de esconderse. Decidió no entretenerse en la tienda de dulces aunque el antojo le hizo dudar, pero al fin y al cabo era más importante llegar a casa para poder entablar una conversación con ella misma.

Caminó rápido para no detenerse con compañeros o conocidos, mucho menos con Kurenai por ahora debía de llegar a su departamento lo más rápido posible.

Al fin en su departamento abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, en ese momento pudo respirar con tranquilidad a pesar de vivir sola pues amaba su hogar y el silencio que inundaba su casa, no había otro lugar mejor para poder serenarse y pensar.

"_-se que siempre te estoy pidiendo disculpas por todo… pero la verdad no puedo evitarlo._

_-ya me he dado cuenta de eso._

_-Pero simplemente me disculpo porque –Kakashi guardo silencio por unos segundos ante la mirada antena de la kunoichi –no me gustaría que pensaras que me agrada lastimarte o hacerte enfadar…bueno, me gusta cómo te vez cuando estas enojada, pero eso es otra cosa"_

De nuevo la estúpida sonrisa se hizo presente, debía aceptar que le agrado el alago que Kakashi le hizo a su modo claro está, pero independientemente de eso al Hatake le había costado mucho trabajo decirlo. Pudo notar que detrás de esa mascara él se encontraba un poco nervioso o tal vez incomodo por la situación.

De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta, pensó en no abrir pero por un instante se imagino que el Hatake se encontraba tras de esta, así que se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y decidida abrió.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hola Genma ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto extrañada la Mitarashi, pues no esperaba que el Jounin llegara a visitarla, por lo regular este le avisaba cuando iría a verla.

-nada simplemente tenía ganas de verte, creo que hemos discutido mucho últimamente, tal vez si convivimos un poco mas dejemos de hacerlo.

-si… tal vez.

-¿quieres ir a cenar? –le ofreció el chico aun en la entrada del departamento.

-no te preocupes, la verdad no tengo hambre de hecho quería descansar un poco…pero pasa, siéntate.

-gracias.

La chica se sentó a un lado de él, la verdad estaba incomoda ante la presencia del Jounin pues en realidad había destinado esta noche para esclarecer su mente acerca de todas esas extrañas sensaciones que le venían al pensar en Kakashi.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que Genma decido llamar su atención deslizando su mano sobre la espalda de la kunoichi, al ver que la chica solamente dirigía su mirada hacia la pared vacía comenzó a acortar su distancia con ella para poder besar su blanco cuello.

La kunoichi se dejo guiar por la sensación tan cálida que el Jounin despertaba e ella, sin detenerse un instante más Genma empezó a acariciar el muslo derecho de la Mitarashi, por su parte Anko busco desesperada la boca de él para perderse en su suave sabor.

Quería a su novio demasiado pero a veces sentía que el quererlo no era suficiente, en los labios de Genma buscaba despejar su mente de todas esas absurdas ideas.

"_Sus labios desesperados volvieron a buscarse, para percibir de nueva cuenta el dulce aliento de sus bocas. Ninguno de los dos podía más, se sentían también estando juntos era como si estuviesen destinados a estar el uno con otro._

_-Kakashi…-Anko balbuceó su nombre cuando un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y su cuerpo se tensó"_

¿¡Por qué ese recuerdo?! Anko se separo abruptamente de Genma quien un poco confundido tuvo que soltar a la chica del agarre en el que la mantenía. El Jounin observó detenidamente como la kunoichi se llevaba las manos al rostro con un deje de desesperación.

-¿te sientes bien?

No. Esa era la respuesta que la pelimorada debía de contestar, su alma y sus sentimientos no estaban bien, ese pensamiento insano solo causó que sus piernas le temblaran.

-¿No me quieres decir que es lo que te pasa?–volvió a preguntar Genma, haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-es solo que estoy cansada…es eso, estoy bien –Anko parecía que quería tranquilizarse ella misma.

-no te creo.

-Genma por favor, hoy no.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –preguntó de pronto el chico.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-simplemente te estuve buscando, y no te vi por ninguna parte, no estabas en tu departamento.

La pelimorada empezó a sudar frio sabía que él se iba a enojar si le hablaba con la verdad ¿ahora qué le diría? No deseaba que se enterara de que estuvo cenando con Kakashi, pero… ¡solo había sido una cena!

-con Kurenai, estaba con ella.

-eso me imagine –contestó el Jounin respirando profundamente, como si tratase de guardar la calma – ¿y cómo te has sentido en la aldea, aun no lo has visto?

-¿a quién? –Anko entendía perfectamente a quien se refería Genma, pero le resultó mejor sufrir amnesia en ese momento.

-A Kakashi.

-No, debe de estar en misiones –dijo la kunoichi levantándose del lugar en el que se encontraba para poder cortar la conversación incomoda.

-qué extraño, porque Kakashi me dijo que él te había visto.

El corazón de la kunoichi comenzó a latir rápidamente, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, por lo que en un intento por tranquilizarse contestó –debió haberme visto de espaldas porque yo no me di cuenta.

-¿Por qué mientes? –le cuestiono Genma a la pelimorada poniéndose de pie en espera de una explicación.

-yo no…

-Kakashi me dijo que cenaron juntos –el Jounin se veía más que molesto.

Anko no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿porque Kakashi se atrevió a decirle a Genma que habían salido a cenar?


	5. Promesa cumplida

CAPITULO 5

-Kakashi me dijo que cenaron juntos –el Jounin se veía más que molesto.

Anko no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿porque Kakashi se atrevió a decirle a Genma que habían salido a cenar?

-¿porque te esfuerzas en mentir Anko?

-lo hice porque… sabia que te enojarías.

-esa es una pésima excusa, no sabes mentir.

-claro que lo sé hacer –respondió rápidamente la kunoichi –y lo que he hecho simplemente es no quererte decir que cene con él porque te molestas por todo.

-eso no es verdad.

-Es verdad y si no te gusta puedes…

-no, nuestras discusiones siempre terminan así pero esta vez no –advirtió el Jounin acercándose dos pasos más hacia la pelimorada

Anko sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, sabía que ella no estaba actuando de la mejor manera.

-Lo siento…-Al escucharse decir estas dos palabras Anko no pudo evitar recordar a Kakashi con sus disculpas que ella muchas veces tacho de inútiles, ahora lo comprendía –yo debí de haberte dicho que Kakashi y yo cenamos juntos, pero de verdad no pienses mal de mí él me invitó a cenar porque teníamos tiempo de no vernos solo hablamos acerca de las misiones, es todo.

Genma pareció tranquilizase con la respuesta de la kunoichi, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy a gusto con el hecho de que Anko haya aceptado ir a cenar con el peliplateado.

-No me molesta que hayas estado con Kakashi, me molesta que me hayas mentido… pero supongo que yo no siempre te digo la verdad.

Anko permaneció callada ante ese último comentario que no fue muy grato para ella, entonces significaba que él también le ha mentido, ¿pero cuándo y por qué?

El otoño se hacía presente con una mañana fría, el Hatake tuvo que hacer uso de un ligero suéter para poder salir a realizar sus tareas. Estaba contento de haberse decidido en traer puesto dicho suéter pues pasaría gran parte de la mañana afuera para ser precisos en el patio de la academia.

"-te harás cargo de apoyar en la demostración a los pequeños que desean ser Genins"

El Hokage fue claro, la idea no le agradaba pero no había opción y no era capaz de quejarse.

La demostración consistía como su palabra lo indica, a dar a los niños de la academia un ejemplo de cómo es una batalla entre dos ninjas. Durante la "pelea" los ninjas pueden hacer uso de cualquier arma y técnica, esto con el fin de que los aspirantes a Genins puedan aprender cuales son los movimientos básicos al momento de enfrentarse a su oponente.

Llegó rápido a la academia en donde observó a unos niños sentados sobre el césped en el patio de la escuela, obviamente estaban esperando a que el instructor llegara. El Jounin caminó hacia donde se encontraban los entusiasmados pequeños, muchos se le hacían conocidos eran hijos de algunos de sus compañeros y es que los clanes eran fáciles de identificar.

El Hatake observó a cada uno de los niños que lo miraban expectantes esperando alguna instrucción, él por su parte se mantenía indiferente ante la mirada tierna de los pequeños.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-buenos días, vine a la demostración para los niños –contestó Kakashi sonriendo –has visto a Kurenai?

-No, y para tu información tuve que remplazar a Kurenai salió a una misión –dijo irritada la Mitarashi.

-¿te pasa algo? –preguntó el Hatake un poco incomodo ante la forma de hablar de la kunoichi.

-nada, ¿por qué crees que estaría molesta?

-no lo sé…

-¿piensas seguir como si nada haya pasado?

-Anko no empieces, aquí no –pidió Kakashi refiriéndose a los pequeños que observaban atentos a la pareja de examinadores

La Mitarashi no soportó más la situación y tomó fuertemente del brazo a Kakashi para llevarlo un poco lejos de donde se encontraban los aspirantes a Genins.

-Al grano Hatake, ¿por qué demonios le dijiste a Genma que habías salido a cenar conmigo? –reclamó evidentemente molesta la pelimorada.

-¿Qué? yo no le dije nada.

-Entonces explícame como lo supo –exigió la Mitarashi con un rostro colorado del coraje.

-pues no lo sé…yo hable con él, pero en ningún momento le dije que habías salido conmigo.

Anko poso su mano en la frente en señal de desesperación -¿Cómo lo supo? contéstame Hatake, si no quieres que te deje la mano bien marcada en tu mejilla.

Kakashi sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago al escucharla hablar de ese modo tan amenazador, sabia que Anko nunca amenazaba en vano

-¡No le dije nada! él simplemente me preguntó por ti y yo le conteste que anoche te había visto, pero nada más no dije otra cosa.

-¡Pues no te creo! –contestó le kunoichi.

-Ese no es mi problema ya te lo dije, además ¿cómo sabes si él no nos vio?

-No lo creo.

-pues yo no le dije absolutamente nada… espera no me digas que Genma se enfado contigo – dijo Kakashi en un tono burlista, o al menos eso le pareció a Anko.

-Mejor cállate, ahora tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo ya después averiguaré como es que se enteró Genma, y si me doy cuenta de que fuiste tú el que abrió la boca, ¡no volverás a ver el amanecer!

-¿por qué piensas que fui yo?

-No lo pienso, el me lo dijo.

-¡Yo no…!

-muévete, ahora tenemos que mostrarle a los mocosos como se lleva a cabo una pelea –ordeno la Mitarashi empujando al Hatake.

Kakashi solo miró al cielo para que el Ser supremo tuviera compasión de él, mientras la pelimorada comenzaba a explicar a los niños lo que verían a continuación.

-…No se preocupen es solo una demostración –terminó de explicar la Mitarashi mientras se apartaba de los pequeños para acomodarse frente al Hatake.

-bien, ¿estás listo? –le preguntó al peliplateado, este simplemente asintió.

Ambos ninjas comenzaron luchar entre ellos Anko daba un par de patadas hacia el costado del Hatake, mismas que el peliplteado obstruía con su mano derecha.

Ambos ninja empezaron a arrojarse algunos kunais para después esquivarlos con suma facilidad. Como la pelea se estaba volviendo tediosa, el peliplateado decidió empezar un tema de conversación.

-¿recuerdas? Cuando peleamos por ascender a Jounins elite

-como olvidarlo –contestó la kunoichi que en ese instante le dio una patada más severa que las anteriores al Hatake.

-eso duele ¿sabes?

-de eso se trata.

Las cosas comenzaron a subir de nivel, al parecer el tema de conversación que elegido por Kakashi no había sido el correcto.

Los aspirantes a Genins veían asombrados como los Jounins peleaban y se arrojaba objetos puntiagudos.

-yo… No puedo olvidarlo ¿sabes por qué?

-déjame adivinar… ¿por qué tú fuiste el ascendido? ¡Eres un egocéntrico Kakashi! – la kunoichi arrojó al suelo al peliplateado de un golpe al pecho.

-No es por eso –contesto el ninja en cuanto el aire pudo entrar a sus pulmones –lo único que no puedo olvidar es tu cuerpo arriba del mío.

"_Aprovechando la situación, la kunoichi dio un enorme salto y con kunai en mano se dejo caer sobre el ninja quien cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. _

_Rápidamente Anko posicionó el kunai en el cuello de su contrincante, mientras que con su peso sobre Kakashi impedía que este se levantara._

_-perdiste, Kakashi-dijo Anko con agitación._

_-eso crees tú, lo que pasa es que no te he querido quitar de mí, me agrada tu forma de… atacar- ante este comentario lleno sarcasmo, Anko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a la vez que bajaba su mirada pudo darse cuenta que su posición era un tanto atrevida por llamarla de alguna manera, ya que se encontraba sentada sobre las caderas del ninja"_

-¡basta! –exclamó Anko con un toque de color rojo en sus mejillas.

El Hatake se puso de pie para tratar de acercase un poco más a ella y dejar a un lado esa tonta pelea de exhibición

Pero la Mitarashi inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él, se acercó a los pequeños y comenzó a explicarles brevemente como un ninja debía prepararse antes de empezar una pelea.

Los niños escuchaban atentos, Kakashi a un par de metros atrás cerró los ojos para recordar a la pelimorada en aquella pelea –tu cabello olía a lavanda –Anko enfadada por la imprudencia del peliplateado decidió mostrar a los aspirantes a Genins qué podía llegar a pasar cuando un ninja perdía la concentración en una pelea.

Sus ojos aun se mantenían cerrados, la Mitarashi no midió peligros y lanzó un kunai directo al cuello del Hatake.

La fuerza del arma puntiaguda era demasiada, tal vez por las emociones tan negativas que rodeaban a la Mitarashi el kunai sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido al atravesar los aires se incrustó en la yugular del Hatake. Anko sin imaginar la consecuencia de su acto siguió hablando con los niños envuelta en su ignorancia.

Kakashi al sentir ese dolor tan agudo, dio por entendido que había sufrido una fuerte herida y por inercia uso ambas manos para presionar la herida de la que inmediatamente comenzó a emanar gran cantidad de sangre.

-Deben de tener cuidado al momento de empacar y sacar sus armas porque pueden llegar a lastimarse ustedes mismos…

-profesora…-interrumpió una pequeña de ojos cafés que con su mano señalaba "algo" que le llamó la atención, justo atrás de la pelimorada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Anko volteó hacia donde la pequeña apuntaba para percatarse que Kakashi, poco a poco comenzaba a inclinarse sin dejar de tomar su cuello con ambas manos. –Kakashi, ¿por qué mejor no me ayudas y te dejas de tonterías?

El Hatake no podía articular palabra alguna y terminó de sentarse en el pasto.

-Kakashi ni pienses que me creeré tu teatrito, el kunai no lo lancé tan fuerte… ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

Kakashi no contestó, solo pudo toser en un esfuerzo por tratar de respirar fue entonces cuando la kunochi pudo apreciar que había algo extraño, por lo que comenzó a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba sentado su compañero.

-¿Kakashi?

El Jounin quiso decirle algo pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Anko se puso sumamente nerviosa al momento en que Kakashi comenzó a toser fuertemente.

La Mitarashi lo ayudó a recostarse sobre el suelo para poder apreciar que era lo que le pasaba, no perdió mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que el Hatake estaba herido en la garganta y por el kunai que ella misma había lanzado.

-¿!pero como..?! Debo llevarte a un hospital –la kunoichi intentó moverlo pero le fue imposible –trata de levantarte

Kakashi intento levantarse, pero el dolor lo obligó a regresar al lugar en donde estaba, la pelimorada lo tomo fuertemente del brazo para intentar ayudarlo

-¡no te desmayes!... tienes que ayudarme- la voz de la Mitarashi se oía quebrada, las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos ante la desesperación de no poder hacer algo–fue mi culpa lo siento… de verdad, trata de respirar.

-Cumpliste.

Anko no entendió a que se refería el Hatake solo vio con pánico como el jouinin comenzaba a hundirse en un profundo sueño.

…

No sentía nada, ¿podría decirse que estaba sedado? Aun en ese estado recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado. En una clase para los alumnos de la academia Anko lo había herido con un kunai ¡y de qué manera!

Sus ojos le pesaban, pero tampoco hacia el esfuerzo suficiente como para abrirlos por completo. Mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados no hacía otra cosa que pensar de forma negativa acerca de lo que acababa de pasar.

"-sin duda esto me no hará más que complicarme las cosas" –Kakashi pensaba que Anko se alejaría mas de él.

No quería abrir los ojos no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo ¿ahora como vería a Anko a los ojos? Seguramente ella pensaba que él había bajado la guardia de forma intencional para provocar el accidente pero no había sido así. De verdad que pensar en la Mitarashi cuando se encontraba en entrenamiento le podía costar hasta la vida.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuantas horas habían pasado, pero él seguía en la posición de mantenerse ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero en ese momento un sonido extraño le llamó la atención sin duda alguna era el sonido que surgía al momento de mover una silla.

Dando por entendido que no estaba solo en la habitación el Hatake después de un par de pestañeos pudo levantar lánguidamente los párpados de sus ojos.

-¿te duele mucho? –no pensó que precisamente ella estuviera frente a él.


	6. Defender lo que no te pertenece

CAPITULO 6

-¿te duele mucho? –no pensó que precisamente ella estuviera frente a él.

Kakashi quiso contestar, sin embargo el solo intento le causó un fuerte dolor en su garganta que pareció extenderse hasta su pecho. Sus ojos automáticamente se cerraron tratando de comprimir el dolor que lo aquejaba en ese momento pues el emitir un solo sonido le era todo un martirio.

-Kakashi… lo siento, yo no quise lastimarte –se disculpó la Mitarashi al ver el daño que había causado en el peliplateado.

El Hatake deseaba poder hablar con ella y decirle que no había sido su culpa al contrario, él la había provocado y para colmo también se distrajo.

Así que Kakashi comenzó a hacer un gran esfuerzo por aclarar su garganta, no tenía sentido permanecer callado solo escuchando a Anko culpándose todo el tiempo de lo sucedido, por lo que reunió todas sus fuerzas y agallas necesarias para poder pronunciar por lo menos algunas palabras.

-No…- El Hatake sintió como la herida parecía abrirse con cada silaba que salía de su boca, pero a pesar de ello no quiso detenerse –no…fue tu culpa.

Anko decidió acercarse hasta el lado derecho del ninja copia para sentarse en el borde de la cama en la que el chico permanecía recostado.

-gracias por no decir que me odias.

Kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-el doctor dijo que la herida no tardará en cicatrizar, lo único preocupante es que perdiste mucha sangre tendrás que permanecer en total reposo.

Al peliplateado no le agrado para nada la idea, y al no poder externar alguna queja no tuvo otra opción más que permanecer quieto y en silencio.

-Así que prometo estar al pendiente de ti hasta que te recuperes.

Kakashi no pudo decir algo al respecto, mas sin embargo pensó:

"_No hay mal que por bien no venga"_

Kakashi sabía que durante el tiempo de su recuperación podría estar cercas de la pelimorada no importaba mucho el tiempo que fuese, lo único que debía de hacer era tratar de aprovechar cada hora y minuto que estaba cercas de ella.

Dos días trascurrieron en los que no hubo ninguna novedad, Anko acudía a comprarle algunas cosas que él necesitaba para su recuperación y las pláticas triviales eran comunes entre ellos.

Kakashi por un lado estaba contento pues el estar presente en la vida de Anko ya lo consideraba una ventaja, pero por otro lado el estar constantemente cercas de ella le ocasionaba una fuerte ansiedad por sentir aunque sea un poco de esa suave piel que tanto extrañaba.

…

-Aun no lo puedo creer.

-cállate.

-vengo preocupado a verte y ¿es así como me lo agradeces?

-sí, aun no puedo hablar bien… no me molestes –dijo Kakashi.

Vamos el doctor dijo que en un par de días podrías ir a reposar a tu casa, ya no es tan grave –contestó Asuma quien permanecía sentado en la silla de madera frente al peliplateado.

-para mí lo es.

-lo único grave aquí es que Anko te dio tu merecido –contestó Asuma para después romper en carcajadas.

-fue un accidente.

-pues Anko es noticia en toda la aldea: "la única kunoichi que pudo darle su merecido al engreído de Hatake Kakashi"

El pelipateado estuvo a punto de replicar pero una voz se lo impidió.

-te traje un jugo, se supone que ya puedes empezar a tomar algo más que agua…

-y aquí entra la susodicha –dijo Asuma en cuanto vio a la Mitarashi entrar a la habitación cargando una bolsa.

-¿hablaban de mi? Supongo que cosas buenas ¿verdad Kakashi?

-claro –contestó el peliplateado –pero, más bien es Asuma el que no dice cosas tan agradables de ti.

-¡eso es mentira! Anko tranquila, no quiero que me partas el cuello.

-muy gracioso –intervino el peliplateado

-cuantas veces lo tengo que decir, Asuma fue un accidente –aclaró la Mitarashi.

-ya entiendo, por eso estas aquí tratando de enmendar tu error –asimiló el hijo del Hokage.

-¿por qué mejor no vas a buscar a Kurenai? Tienen muchas cosas que arreglar

-¿me estas corriendo de la habitación de mi mejor amigo?

-sí.

-¿y con esos modos piensas que Kakashi va curarse? Él necesita más amabilidad y cariño –sugirió Asuma.

Anko dirigió su mirada hacia el lado contrario en donde se encontraba el Sarutobi no quería que este notara el sonrojo que le había provocado, mientras Kakashi pensó –"querido amigo tienes toda la razón"

-bien, supongo que debo irme… Kakashi te dejo a solas con tu agresora –previno el hijo del Hokage para después ponerse de pie y retirarse del lugar dejando a Anko y a Kakashi en la habitación.

-¿ya se te paso el dolor?

-Algo.

-En cuanto estés en casa iré a verte todos los días hasta que mejores –dijo la Mitarashi.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-es mi obligación después de lo que pasó.

-Anko no me veas como una obligación, no me ayuda en nada saber que estas aquí solo porque tu conciencia no te deja dormir –las palabras fueron rudas y lo sabia pero tampoco deseaba que la kunoichi lo fuera a visitar por simple lastima.

-si no quisiera verte, no estaría aquí.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un instante Kakashi no sabía que mas decirle ¿agradecerle tal vez? Le era tan complicado tenerla allí con él y no poderle expresar lo que sentía por ella. La kunoichi se acerco al pequeño buró que había al lado del Hatake y dejo la pequeña bolsa de plástico, después se dirigió hacia la ventana para poder observar como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Ella observaba pensativa el cielo buscando las primeras estrellas de la noche. Él se limitaba a observar cada detalle de su rostro blanco y que desde su punto de vista lucia perfecto con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

Kakashi recordó que dentro de una semana seria el baile de integración que el Hokage se empeñaba en organizar ¿estaría mal invitarla?

Pero Anko no era del tipo de mujer que acostumbraba a asistir a ese tipo de fiestas y de llegar a ir lógicamente seria acompañada por su novio, porque él no debía de olvidar que la kunoichi estaba saliendo con Genma.

-ya es tarde tengo que irme –dijo de pronto la Mitarashi sin tomar en cuenta que su visita había durando menos tiempo de lo habitual.

La pelimorada se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, estuvo a punto de salir pero Kakashi la detuvo.

-¿iras a la fiesta de integración?

Anko permaneció estática con la mano en la perilla la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero en realidad no sabía que decir o más bien cómo excusarse, lo más sano para ambos era contestar un no.

-No lo creo –fue lo último que dijo la Mitarashi para después salir de la habitación, sabía que al Hatake no le interesaba saber si iba ir o no a la fiesta, lo que le interesaba saber era si él podría acompañarla.

En ese momento Kakashi la vio más inalcanzable que nunca.

…

-¿y porque no me lo habías dicho?

-no tengo que decirte todo lo que haga –contestó la Mitarashi mientras se sentaba en el sofá – ¿solo vienes a verme cuando tienes algo que reclamarme? Porque sí ya terminaste puedes irte.

-no te entiendo Anko has cambiado demasiado, ya no eres la misma desde que regresamos a konoha te comportas de una forma que… es insoportable.

-¿y tú no has cambiado? Todo el tiempo te la pasas reclamándome cosas que ni siquiera he hecho –dijo la kunoichi.

-date cuenta que lo único que hemos hecho desde que llegamos a la aldea es discutir.

-porque tu así lo quieres.

-No, tienes que ser consciente de que no todo es mi culpa ¿Por qué no me dijiste que toda esta semana estarías cuidando de Kakashi? –preguntó Genma, quien se mantenía de pie a un lado de la Mitarashi.

-no te lo dije porque no es algo importante.

-para ti no lo es pero para mí sí, me enteré porque Gay me lo comentó si él no me lo hubiese dicho nunca lo hubiera sabido.

-¿qué es entonces lo que te molesta? Y no me vallas a contestar que es el que te haya mentido siempre contestas esa tontería –Anko estaba de mal humor desde que salió del hospital, había algo que la estresaba demasiado y no podía definir que era.

-Pues entonces ya lo sabes, sabes que me molesta que estés con él ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con…?

-No es lo mismo –interrumpió la kunochi con una de sus mas terroríficas miradas.

-sí lo es Anko, no quiero que estés con el así de sencillo.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte dicho lo que pasó entre Kakashi y yo… Genma no fue nada del otro mundo, tenía 16 años.

-y tú crees que eso me hace sentir mejor –contestó rápidamente el Jounin quien se veía cada vez más desesperado.

-pues debería ¿ni una gota de confianza puedes tener en mi? –pregunto la pelimorada a su novio.

-¡¿quieres que tenga confianza en ti, cuando ni siquiera me dices la verdad?! –una de las cosas que Anko no soportaba era el hecho de que alguien le gritara o le alzara la voz, por lo que al oír el tono en que el Jounin le hablaba no hizo más que ponerse rápidamente de pie para encararse con él.

-¡¿pero en qué demonios te afecta?! ¡Tuve que estar al pendiente de él porque lo mande a un hospital ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?! – gritó la kunoichi

-¡tú eres la que no entiende siempre es lo mismo contigo!

-Pues no, fíjate que no entiendo y para que te vayas haciendo a la idea ¡En cuanto Kakashi salga del hospital lo tendré que seguir viendo te guste o no! –advirtió Anko.

-te das cuenta que estamos discutiendo por su culpa, por la culpa de Kakashi.

-no, todo esto es porque eres un celoso…-dijo la kunoichi.

- ¿entonces cómo quieres que reaccione? –preguntó fastidiado el Jounin mientras se tocaba la frente tratando de mitigar todas esas emociones no muy positivas que lo habían hecho explotar.

-mira ya basta, si seguimos así jamás vamos a terminar

-¿dime cuál fue la última vez que nos besamos? –le cuestionó de pronto el ninja.

-no lo sé.

-¿todavía me quieres?

-si…-claro que lo quería, de eso estaba segura…

Genma se acercó a la kunoichi para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, la miró por unos segundos a los ojos como si estuviese pidiendo su permiso para poder terminar con la distancia que los separaba y poder besarla.

La kunoichi sintió esa calidez que siempre la abordaba cuando el Jounin la besaba, por supuesto que lo quería pero…

-entonces ¿iras conmigo al baile?

-no creo que pueda

-¿por qué? Tienes alguna misión –le cuestiono el Jounin a Anko mientras la mantenía abrazada.

-yo… Genma sabes que no me gusta ir a ese tipo de reuniones, no es lo mío.

-la última vez no fuiste conmigo fuiste con Gay, creo que me corresponde ahora acompañarte –pidió el Jounin mirándola a los ojos.

La kunoichi no pudo evitar sentirse mal Genma tenía razón, la última vez que ella asistió a ese estúpido baile su acompañante había sido Gay y si mal no recordaba terminó en la cama con Kakashi.

-está bien, pero solo será por un momento ¿entendido?

-pues para mi es suficiente, así podre presumir a mi novia.

-ya cállate…- la kunoichi volvió a besar a Genma para después tomarlo de las manos y llevarlo en dirección hacia su alcoba.

-Vale la pena discutir…si después viene la reconciliación.

…

El sol estaba comenzando a causarle estragos pero cierto peliplateado sabía que tenía que esperar. El Jounin impaciente se encontraba parado con una pequeña maleta afuera del hospital.

Sabía que él no era la persona más puntual de la aldea de hecho era el más impuntual, pero eso no justificaba el estar esperando a la Mitarashi por poco más de una hora.

Por un momento se sintió como un idiota ¿Por qué la esperaba? Ya se había tardado demasiado sabía perfectamente que él podría llegar en 15 minutos a su casa caminando, no se sentía tan mal como para no poder cargar esa pequeña maleta.

Después de analizar unos minutos más su situación o más bien de hacer tiempo para que Anko llegara por él, decidió caminar hasta su casa.

Caminó a paso lento y a pesar de ello el tramo hasta su casa se le hizo de lo más corto, su cabeza estaba ocupada con varias teorías acerca del porqué Anko no había llegado por él para acompañarlo hasta su casa, tal y como ella se lo había prometido la noche anterior.

La primera opción era que la kunoichi haya salido a una misión de imprevisto, pero la idea era un poco irreal pues los lunes era muy extraño salir a alguna misión, más bien el inicio de semana se distinguía por el ordenamiento y entrega de reportes de misiones pasadas, así como la planeación de las mismas.

La segunda opción era que simplemente haya tenido que arreglar algunos pendientes… tal vez con Kurenai.

En cuanto el Jounin llego a su casa dejó caer la mochila con cansancio sobre el piso y se recostó sobre el sofá, había extrañado su casa.

Pronto comenzó a quedarse dormido, le gustaba esa parte del día pues cuando se quedaba dormido perdía conciencia de problemas y angustias pero sobre todo dejaba de pensar en cierta pelimorada, claro si no es que la soñaba como solía ocurrir la mayor parte de las noches.

_Y allí estaba de nueva cuenta envuelto en ese hermoso jardín lleno de flores perfumadas a lavanda, y como siempre se puso de pie para mirar hacia el horizonte, caminó unos cuantos metros para poder ver en la lejanía a una chica de ojos claros y cabello morado que lo miraba con una amplia y cálida sonrisa, mientras las cerdas de su fina cabellera se movían al compás del viento._

_Él de nueva cuenta se esforzaba en alcanzarla, caminaba y caminaba hacia esa dirección pero por más que lo intentaba nunca llegaba hasta donde se encontraba la Mitarashi._

_De nuevo intentó correr pero parecía ser que la chica se alejaba cada vez más, entonces…_

-¿no piensas abrirme? ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! –conocía a la persona que estaba tocando su puerta.

Abrió los ojos un tanto incrédulo al escucharla, pero después de prestar atención a su voz terminó por constatar que era precisamente la Mitarashi quien había gritado.

No hiso más que levantarse un poco desorientado para abrir la puerta –estaba dormido.

-… me doy cuenta –contestó la chica para después pasar al departamento del ninja –siento haber llegado tarde.

-no te preocupes, en realidad no tienes obligación en venir –dijo el ninja mientras se volvía a recostar sobre el sillón y cubrir su frente con el antebrazo de su mano derecha, extrañamente se sentía cansado, prefería permanecer inmerso en ese sueño o en cualquier otro con tal de evadir la realidad.

-siento llegar tarde, pero tampoco tienes que ser tan grosero.

El chico podía contestarle de mil maneras y ocasionar que ella lo dejase por fin solo, pero ninguna de esas respuestas eran muy respetuosas.

-Anko, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Entonces supongo que debo irme, siento haberte despertado –dijo la kunoichi a modo de despedida.

Por alguna razón sintió coraje y resentimiento, Anko era la única que podía despertar todo tipo de sentimientos en él fueran buenos o malos se sentía ¿traicionado?

-Vete si no me puedes explicar porque no llegaste por mí al hospital.

-… me quedé dormida –se excusó la kunoichi.

-¿alguna vez te han dicho que no sabes mentir?

En ese momento Anko recordó a Genma, el ya se lo había dicho _"no sabes decir mentiras"_

-¿entonces en donde se supone que estaba? Sea una u otra cosa yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-¿vienes a disculparte o a molestarme? -el ninja se sentó sobre el sillón en espera de una respuesta honesta.

-Vengo a…

-pudiste haber estado en cualquier parte menos dormida -terminó de decir Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba a la kunoichi sola, el Jounin se dirigió sin decir un sola palabra más a su habitación y se encerró en esta.

Anko un tanto sorprendida por su reacción caminó hacia la alcoba en donde el ninja se encontraba y que conocía perfectamente.

-Es así de sencillo ¿no?, ignorarme como si fuese una estúpida –por más que quiso controlar su voz, no pudo evitar que esta se quebrara le dolía su rechazo.

-Te dije que si no podías explicarme el porqué no llegaste por mí al hospital te marcharas, y hasta ahora no me has dado ninguna explicación… o por lo menos una excusa coherente –contestó Kakashi desde adentro de su habitación.

Anko se quedó callada, él tenia razón pero no quería decirle la verdad ¿Qué le diría, que le había costado trabajo separarse de los brazos de Genma? -me habías prometido que nos llevaríamos mejor, pero ya veo que no es posible.

A penas la Mitarashi se alejó de la puerta, el Hatake decidió salir de su encierro –te conozco me hubieras dicho todo, incluso la mas vergonzosa verdad con tal de salir de este enredo… pero solo una cosa no me dirías.

Anko sintió como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, era fácil de adivinar-Kakashi basta, me largo de aquí.

Él se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y obligándola a verlo a la cara- ¿estabas con él?

Ella lo miro con miedo no quería decirlo, no quería lastimarlo, quiso decir alguna mentira pero ya era tarde el lo había leído en sus ojos.

Por alguna razón ya lo sabía, pero su mente se esforzaba en ocultar esa tercera opción que estaba clavada en su cabeza.

-Kakashi… él es mi novio.

No podía y no quería entender por qué el adjetivo "novio" le deba derecho a Genma a poder acercársele y tocarla, cuando él aun seguía con la tonta esperanza de tener una nueva oportunidad.

-¿Por qué…? –se detuvo por una simple pero rara sensación: se sorprendió al sentir ganas de llorar… Kakashi Hatake sintió el deseo de llorar por ella.

Anko desvió la mirada como si estuviese avergonzada de sus acciones –Lo siento.

No.

Ya no mas, él no volvería a tocarla ni un poco… ella era suya y debía de darse cuenta de eso…

Y no se refería precisamente a él, si no a Genma.

Genma era quien debía de entender que Anko era suya y que jamás permitiría que le volviese a poner una sola mano encima.

Anko se soltó de su agarre, pero Kakashi la detuvo de forma violenta jalándola hacia su pecho ella enfadada intentó reclamarle, pero él ya la esperaba con su boca descubierta y poder así plantarle un beso.


	7. Estragos de un beso

CAPITULO 7

_-Tonta, soy una tonta ¿Por qué no corrí, por qué no me separe de él?_

Sentía como la calidez de su boca la invadía por completo, quiso separarse salir huyendo de ese lugar pero…

En cuanto el Hatake la detuvo tomándola en un abrazo por la cintura su mente se quedó en blanco, solo podía percibir su inolvidable aliento y sus brazos fuertes y protectores. No escuchaba nada mas, de vez en cuando podía oír sólo el latido de su corazón que se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Él la aprisionó contra la pared aunque ella no hiso en ningún momento el intento por escapar.

Sus labios en un principio permanecieron estáticos, pero al parecer al poco tiempo su boca reconoció por fin el sabor de los labios del Hatake y con algo de timidez decidió explorar la boca de Kakashi.

Ambos saboreaban con detenimiento el interior de sus labios, el peliplateado comenzó a acariciar con ambas manos la espalda baja de Anko… la había extrañado demasiado.

En ese instante la kunoichi sintió como sus piernas empezaron a quererla traicionar, fue entonces cuando su mente dejó de divagar para dejar en claro que estaba cometiendo acciones que no eran correctas –"esto está mal… no debo"

Pero a pesar de que su mente se negaba a seguir, su cuerpo cedía ante la fuerza que el peliplateado ejercía sobre ella, sus labios un poco torpes respondían al beso que en un momento había sido totalmente forzado.

_-dime, ¿cuál fue la última vez que nos besamos?_

_-no lo sé._

_-¿todavía me quieres?_

_-si…_

_-"Genma…"_

De pronto la Mitarashi usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y alejó a Kakashi de ella lo más que pudo de un fuerte empujón.

-¡No ¿Por qué lo haces?! –Le gritó la kunoichi totalmente agitada, comenzando a hacer conciencia en el Hatake -¡no quiero volverte a ver ¿me entiendes?!

El no dijo nada solo la vio salir corriendo de su departamento.

Su almohada estaba húmeda había llorado por horas se sentía la peor mujer del mundo, se había besado con otro hombre… ¡ella tenía novio!

Genma se comportaba siempre de la mejor manera posible, la procuraba demasiado prácticamente él la ayudó a seguir adelante cuando Kakashi casi la hundió.

_-"¿Así es como le pagas?" _–se reprendió de nueva cuenta la kunoichi.

La cabeza comenzaba a punzarle justo en el área de la frente, estaba fatigada y dolida consigo misma, no solo le había faltado el respeto a Genma sino a ella también como mujer.

Se sentía como una niña inmadura e insegura que no sabe lo que en verdad desea.

_-"Trata de dormir" –_esa desde el punto de vista de Anko era la mejor anestesia que se podía utilizar para olvidar los problemas y tristezas.

_-"Duérmete ya no pienses, cierra tus ojos mañana será otro día"_

_ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIILI LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILI LILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL_

-Hace tanto tiempo que no salíamos juntas… ¿cierto Anko?

-Kurenai no estoy muy animada

-tú nunca lo estas ¿ahora si puedes decirme lo que te pasa, segura que todo está bien entre Genma y tú? –preguntó la Yuhi mientras terminaba de acomodarse un lindo vestido color rojo.

-no lo sé… yo ya no se qué es lo que me pasa.

-amiga no hay nada mejor que lo hables con Genma tal vez sobre actúas o malinterpretas las cosas, trata de platicar mas con él- aconsejó la kunoichi mientras se miraba en el enorme espejo de la tienda -¿crees que este color se me ve bien?

-si… pero aun no sé qué es lo que siento.

-¿respecto a qué? Así no te puedo ayudar mucho.

-a veces, pienso que…Genma y yo no tenemos algún motivo para seguir juntos –contestó la perlimorada quien permanecía sentada en una silla sosteniendo un par de vestidos, mientras su amiga se acomodaba el cabello de distintas formas frente al espejo.

-¿Pero porque? Ambos se quieren ese debe de ser motivo suficiente.

-ese es el problema no estoy tan segura de quererlo, o al menos no como él me quiere a mi…

-Anko no está bien que te quedes con esas dudas, debes de hablarlo con Genma –contestó Kurenai.

-lo sé, pero no me atrevo no quiero lastimarlo.

-Tal vez solo deban tomarse un tiempo, y aclarar lo que sienten –la chica de los ojos rojos se acerco con su amiga y tomó el vestido color morado que la Mitarashi sostenía de forma desganada –este es el que mejor se te ve.

-No tengo humor para ir a esa fiesta –dijo Anko.

-Ya le dijiste a Genma que si irías con él, no puedes quedarle mal, además te haría bien distraerte un poco.

Dejo caer su vestido sobre la cama para quedarse observándolo unos minutos –"_No quiero ir_" –se dijo así misma, se sentía mal, muy mal de hecho solo aceptó ir a comprar el vestido porque Kurenai prácticamente se lo imploró.

Se sentía culpable, la peor persona del mundo, se sentía como una traidora…le había faltado el respeto a su novio.

Aun podía percibir la respiración del Hatake sobre sus labios, su sabor…seguía oliendo igual, ese característico olor a yerbabuena que la envolvía al estar con él.

-"¡ya deja de pensar en Kakashi!" –se reprendió la kunoichi.

Mañana será un día difícil para ella tendría que ir a esa fiesta a pesar de no desearlo, pero ahora entendía que no se trataba de la fiesta en cuestión, sino de la persona que la acompañaría.

El silencio de su hogar le parecía fastidioso, sentada en el comedor tratándole de encontrar sabor a la fruta con yogurt que estaba comiendo la kunoichi volvía repasar ese beso forzado.

Se encontraba a solas con sus pensamientos que le causaban un enorme vacío en el pecho.

_-"Kurenai tiene razón"_ –sabía que tenía que hablar con Genma, pero el problema era cuándo lo haría y cómo se lo diría, ni siquiera ella misma tenia bien definidos su sentimientos y si no se explicaba bien al momento de hablar con su novio lo más seguro era que lo lastimaría.

Tal vez si tuviera su mente mas ocupada dejaría de darle tantas vueltas al asunto del beso pero ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en Kakashi? se supone que todo entre ellos había terminado y de la peor manera, no era justo que a estas alturas regresara con esos pensamientos de adolecentes.

Como extrañaba salir a misiones, tener una vida libre de líos amorosos ser una kunoichi fría y sin sentimientos pero no era así, durante su estancia en la aldea de la lluvia su carácter se volvió más fuerte y calculador pero todo esto era en cuanto a misiones y cosas relacionadas a su aldea, ahora se daba cuenta que en cuestiones personales era una situación totalmente distinta.

-una misión, solo una –pensó la pelimorada.

La chica se levantó del asiento dejando su desayuno a medias para ir a buscar al Hokage, tal vez el tendría compasión de ella y la mandaría a una misión.

/

No podía evitar sentirse culpable todavía, pero sinceramente era algo que le había nacido hacer. Estuvo toda una semana internado en un hospital y ella a su cuidado, una semana en la que la tuvo cercas pero que a pesar de ello no pudo tener el contacto que a él le hubiera gustado.

Fue una semana en la que tuvo que tener todas las agallas posibles para no romper esa barrera que la Mitarashi se ha encargado de poner desde hace cuatro años.

El dolor en su garganta estaba cediendo prácticamente por completo, de hecho el medicamento le había servido de mucho. A comparación de como se sentía en el hospital su estado actual había mejorado demasiado, ni siquiera tenía alguna dificultad al hablar.

Todo el día de ayer y hoy debía de guardar absoluto reposo tal y como se lo recomendó el doctor y por ese lado no había problema, el problema era como desconectar su mente y dejar de pensar en lo que le había hecho a Anko, ese beso que aun podía percibir en sus labios.

Actuó con impulso, eso no podía negarlo pero era algo que necesitaba ya desde hace mucho tiempo, lo malo a todo esto es que seguramente la kunoichi no querrá verlo por un buen tiempo.

-será mejor que salga de aquí, si no me volveré loco –Murmuró el peliplateado por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por la aldea no había nada de malo si salía a dar un paseo.

-¿estás segura?

-sí, la verdad no pienso desvelarme en la fiesta de integración solo iré por un par de horas –aseguró la Mitarashi al Hokage.

-Entonces tu partida a la misión será mañana a las diez en punto…Aoba te acompañara.

-Está bien, no se preocupe Señor Hokage estaré puntual.

-confío en ti -dijo el Hokage.

La kunoichi se retiró del lugar, ahora afortunadamente tenía en que ocuparse nada mejor como una misión para entretenerse. La Mitarashi decidió pasar por la calle principal de konoha, sabía que si caminaba a toda prisa, no tardaría en llegar a su casa y poder entretenerse preparando las cosas para salir a la misión que el Hokage le había encomendado.

La Mitarashi iba caminando rápidamente ansiosa de que el día se le fuese de manera rápida y conforme los días avanzaran dejaría de pensar en cierto peliplateado. Anko caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor hasta que unas risas llamaron su atención.

-Te lo dije… ¡ya dámelo!

-No.

-Tú lo prometiste –dijo la chica mientras saltaba intentando alcanzar la bolsita que el peliplateado se empeñaba a mantener fuera de su alcance.

-Te dije que te lo daría en agradecimiento por cubrirme en las misiones cuando estuve en el hospital.

-eso hice, por si no te diste cuenta

La pelimorada veía incrédula como esa Yugao intentaba quitarle una pequeña bolsa ¿con dulces tal vez? A Kakashi.

-No, solo fuiste a una misión de las dos que tenía programadas…eso es trampa.

-pero eso también cuenta –dijo desesperada la kunoichi –entonces ¿solo compraste los dulces para restregármelos en la cara?

-exacto.

Los ninjas "peleaban" frente al puesto de dulces al que Anko acostumbraba ir a comprar.

"_¿Por qué demonios le compró dulces?"_ –la Mitarashi observaba escondida entre la gente que se aglomeraba en las tiendas que se encontraban sobre la calle.

Fue entonces cuando Anko observó como Kakashi bajaba el brazo y le entregaba a la kunoichi los dulces que le había prometido, para después caminar juntos hacia un rumbo que la pelimorada desconocía.

_-"¿¡qué demonios le pasa? primero me besa y ahora, se pasea con esa idiota!_"–la pelimorada decidió caminar al lado contrario para reanudar su regreso a casa.

La Mitarashi se secaba las traicioneras lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos gracias al coraje que le había causado aquella escena –"_demonios, se veían tan bien… cualquiera pensaría que Kakashi y ella son más que amigos"_

Era la una de la tarde debía de arreglar su mochila para la misión de mañana, alistarse para una fiesta a la que no quería ir, pero sobre todo tenía que olvidar a Kakashi Hatake


	8. Entre lagrimas y alcohol

CAPITULO 8

Se veía en el espejo una y otra vez, aun indecisa de asistir a aquella fiesta a pesar de que Genma no tardaba en llegar por ella.

"_-puedo decirle que me siento mal"-_ pensó la Mitarashi al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama _–"o tal vez: mañana saldré a una misión temprano, no podré ir"_

Pero en el fondo sabía que el chico no le creería, se sentía acorralada sinceramente no estaba de humor para ir a esa fiesta tan hipócrita.

…

"_-No puedes hacer nada"-_ se trababa de convencer Kakashi _–"¿qué harás armarle un escándalo?"_

Y es que aun le dolían las palabras de Gay:

_-¡Nunca vas al baile!_

_-no tengo con quien ir –contestó Kakashi –además no creo que vallan muchos, el Hokage no interrumpió las misiones._

_-Asuma me dijo que él ira a la fiesta._

_-Kurenai lo obliga._

_-Genma también ira._

_-El no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer –Kakashi no despistó la amargura que le inundaba al momento de escuchar el nombre del novio de Anko._

_-pues con ellos ya son tres…y Anko cuatro._

_-¿Anko ira? Ella me dijo que no estaba segura de ir –preguntó sorprendido el peliplateado._

_-pues Genma la invitó así que irán los dos juntos –dijo Gay como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia._

"_- ¿Es su novio, que esperabas?"- _se dijo el Hatake "_-¿Creías que el beso te ayudaría en algo?, fue todo lo contrario"_

Hoy sería una noche pesada, el Hatake terminó de prepararse el té para empezar a beberlo, lo mejor era tomar algo tibio antes de acostarse para que el sueño le llegase de forma profunda y rápida, así no tendría tiempo de pensar en Anko y…su novio.

Pensó no abrirle, pero esta era la segunda vez que el chico tocaba a su puerta

_-"¿piensas dejarlo allí toda la noche? Eres su novia tienes que cumplir como tal"_

La chica decidida camino hacia la puerta y abrió, se sentía un poco torpe con esos tacones color negro, y pensar que los tendría que soportar gran parte de la noche.

-Te vez… preciosa.

-Gracias –Contestó la Mitarashi, aunque esas palabras no le causaron ningún tipo de emoción -¿nos vamos?

…

Habían varios ninjas en la entrada del salón que estaba adornado con globos de colores, algunos esperaban a su respectiva acompañante, la mayoría se mostraban alegres pues era un evento que les ayudaba a olvidar un poco lo complicado de su trabajo.

De pronto el murmullo constante surgido por las pláticas triviales se vio terminado con la llegada de Anko y su acompañante, quienes caminaban hacia el salón dispuestos a entrar.

Las miradas rápidamente se fijaron en la chica que traía puesto un vestido color purpura que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, el corte del vestido resaltaba el esbelto pero curvilíneo cuerpo de la kunoichi quien se veía más blanca de lo normal.

Anko se pudo percatar que la vista de sus compañeros se centraba especialmente en la parte de su pecho, pues el vestido straple evidenciaba aun más el desarrollado cuerpo de la Mitarashi.

-Muévanse gusanos –ordenó de forma amenazante la kunoichi que no soportó mas las miradas indiscretas de los ninjas que ni siquiera se habían movido para dejar entrar a la pareja.

Genma no pudo evitar reír ante el fuerte carácter de su novia, sabía que ella no necesitaba que nadie la defendiera.

¡

"_-2456, 2457, 2458…"-_definitivamente los números no le ayudaban pues el sueño se le negaba, podía llegar al millón y no conciliaría el sueño.

-Estoy cansado –dijo en voz alta.

En verdad lo estaba por mas intentos que hizo por más que siguió los consejos de Asuma no funcionó, debía de aceptarlo y resignarse, Anko jamás lo perdonaría.

Y es que pensó que ese beso podría hacer que no solo pensara en él sino que voltearía a verlo como antes, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, si pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos como la primera vez.

Pero el hubiera no existe, la había perdido debía de aceptarlo y seguir adelante, después de todo el estaba maldito toda persona que él amaba terminaba alejándose de él y Anko no había sido la excepción.

Su destino era estar solo y tal vez morir con honor en medio de una batalla.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))

- ¿segura que no quieres bailar?

-me duelen los pies.

-¿por qué no inventas otro pretexto mejor para no bailar conmigo?

-Genma, sabes que no me gusta bailar no se trata de ti.

-Lo sé, tráiganos otra copa por favor –pidió Genma al hombre que servía bebidas a los asistentes- Anko necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Así?

-Anko llevamos cuatro años de ser novios y de conocernos, me gustas mucho…

-"no Dios por favor, no" –rogaba la pelimorada, no quería escuchar lo que evidentemente se aproximaba.

-…y, me gustaría formalizar nuestra relación, ¿tú qué dices?

La chica empalideció tanto al escuchar las últimas palabras del ninja que Genma pensó que la chica se desmayaría.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-solo un poco mareada es todo –mintió la Mitarashi intentando sonreír para despistar su malestar.

-y bien, ¿tú qué piensas?

-yo creo que –Anko sabia la respuesta pero no quería externarla, Genma se merecía lo mejor del mundo y ella solo se dedicaba a lastimarlo lo que el Jounin le estaba ofreciendo era demasiado, al menos para ella –Yo pienso que es muy rápido para ese tipo de relación… es decir no sé, no estoy muy segura de…

-no estás segura de amarme ¿verdad?

-Genma no empecemos y menos aquí.

El Jounin sabía que no era correcto armar un escándalo, por lo que trato de calmarse dando un buen sorbo a la bebida que el barman les había traído –Anko está bien si no deseas casarte, podríamos vivir juntos por lo menos un tiempo y ya después… ¿me estas escuchando? pareciera como si no te interesara

La chica tenía su mirada fija hacia el piso, la situación era muy difícil de manejar-yo... Genma no se si estoy lista para este tipo de compromiso.

-Nunca lo estas y no creo que lo estés… porque no me amas.

-no digas eso.

-¿no? Entonces dime, dime que me amas, quiero escucharte.

-Yo…-Las palabras no salían de su boca, no quería herirlo pero el simple hecho de mentir acerca de algo tan importante la dejaba muda.

-¿No puedes cierto? Pues yo si te amo Anko y demasiado, eres la mujer de mi vida con la que me gustaría casarme y tener hijos.

¿Cómo no herirlo? Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero Anko rápidamente las secaba.

-por favor déjame pensarlo yo…-tiempo debía de tener algo de tiempo y poder asimilar, convencerse de que Genma era el hombre correcto.

-¿qué tienes que pensar? si en verdad me amaras no lo pensarías ni un segundo… Me decepcionas Anko.

-No te vayas –sus lagrimas comenzaron a entorpecer el poco maquillaje que cubría su rostro desencajado.

La dejo sola en la barra con una copa llena de alcohol en su mano, quiso salir corriendo del lugar, pero de nada le serviría nada llenaría ese vacío en su corazón en su alma, quería olvidar y desahogar sus penas y que mejor que el liquido aguardentoso que el barman le había servido.

-solo una mas –se dijo así misma después de tomarse de un solo trago la bebida –por favor ¿podría traerme otra?

…

Las doce en punto y seis copas vacías a su alrededor, se sentía mareada y cansada por el nivel de alcohol que corría por su cuerpo.

Ella no sabía beber, Kakashi una vez se lo dijo.

_-"Kakashi" –_pensó la chica con rencor mientras observaba con detenimiento la copa vacía –"_ese idiota"_

-una más, por favor.

-Señorita no creo que sea correcto servirle más licor.

-¿así y usted quien es para decirme que es y que no es lo correcto? –contestó la Mitarashi con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la ebriedad.

El hombre no se atrevió a discutir con ella, sabía que en ese estado no llegarían a nada por lo que simplemente se retiro del lugar dejando a la kunoichi sola con sus pensamientos.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y camino tambaleándose hasta la puerta si aquí no le daban de beber seguramente en otro lugar sí lo harían.

El frio le calaba en los huesos pero eso que mas daba, no importaba, de hecho no le importaba a nadie solo a Genma y lo había traicionado se había besado con Kakashi.

"_-como soy la novia de Genma yo debo de ser lo mejor para él, ser la mejor mujer, satisfacerlo en todo porque él lo merece… aunque a veces no quiera" _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su cara mientras caminaba en la desolada calle. Se sintió sucia por primera vez jamás se había sentido así, cuando estaba en la cama con Genma nunca había pensado en Kakashi cuando Genma se encontraba sobre ella besándola y acariciando su cuerpo.

Hubo una vez en la que no se sentía con ánimos de tener relaciones, pero al ver a Genma un tanto desilusionado por su frialdad, decidió acceder.

-pero yo no quería…- se sentó en la banqueta secar sus lágrimas – ¿hasta cuándo seguirás así?

-Genma y yo, marido y mujer- la pelimorada rió con amargura

Entonces alzo su mirada y se fijó en el cielo como si las estrellas le pudieran brindar el consuelo que necesitaba –si todo fuera más sencillo.

"_-El no está muy lejos de aquí… por una vez, solo por una vez olvídate de tu compromiso"_


	9. El inicio de un peligroso juego

Hola ! aqui estoy de vuelta dejandoles el siguiente capitulo, Saludos a las personitas que se toman la molestia de dejarme algun comentario se los agradesco, ustedes me motivan para seguir subiendo capitulos.

Y tu, si tu , a ti que te agrada este fan fic te animo a que me dejes un comentario jaja XD para que me ayudes a seguir mejorando!

**ADVERTENCIA**

**ESte capitulo contiene lemon (ya era justo y necesario jaja) asi que si no te agrada este tipo de contenido te recomiendo que te saltes este capitulo.**

**Ypor ultimo... ya saben que ninguno de los personajes son mios, toooodos pertenecen a su autor Masashi kishimoto, a mi solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia triztemente ficticia y sacada de mi loquita cabeza.**

**En fin... hojala y este capitulo sea de su agrado!**

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Enredado entre las cobijas Kakashi seguía pensando en Anko y en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

¿Qué haría ahora? La respuesta ya la tenía la kunoichi jamás volvería a su lado el la lastimo y ella actuó en consecuencia. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, seguramente mientras él se martirizaba Anko estaba…

Alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta, -"no pienso levantarme" –pero la persona que estaba tras la puerta seguía golpeando incluso con más fuerza.

Estresado el Hatake decidió abrir así podría ver la cara del idiota que se atrevía a molestarlo a tan altas horas de la noche.

En cuanto abrió se sorprendió jamás pensó verla precisamente en ese momento y menos en ese estado-¿Anko… que haces aquí? ¿Qué te paso, lloraste?

-estoy bien –Su lengua parecía estar adormecida, pues sus palabras eran difíciles de entender.

-No, no lo estas… ¿Genma te hiso algo verdad? –preguntó preocupado Kakashi tomándola por los hombros para acercarla a él y poder observar que no tuviera ningún golpe -Tomaste.

-sí, ¿y a quien le importa?

-debería de importarte a ti ¿Dónde está Genma?

-¿Esperabas a Genma? –dijo la kunoichi mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y se acercaba de manera provocativa hacia el peliplateado.

-no, pero para ser sinceros tampoco te esperaba a ti… ¿Qué demonios bebiste? –preguntó Kakashi a la pelimorada al tenerla cada vez más cerca de él –hueles demasiado a alcohol.

-¿y?

-estas ebria, te llevare a tu casa.

-¿Seguro que quieres llevarme a mi casa?–preguntó la Mitarashi pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello de Kakashi para después acercar su rostro de manera brusca.

-Anko escucha, no está bien debes de regresar a casa, no es seguro que estés sola por las calles y en ese estado –le aconsejó el ninja copia a la chica quien lucía despeinada y con los ojos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar.

-pero si yo no quiero andar en las calles, quiero quedarme aquí contigo –dijo Anko mientras abrazaba a Kakashi e intentaba robarle un beso.

-¡qué haces!

-¿tú qué crees?

-estas mal, muy mal –aseguró Kakashi mientras hacia el intento por librarse de la pelimorada, pero esta se empeñaba en buscar sus labios.

Kakashi no sabía qué hacer para que Anko entrara en razón – ¿Genma, te acuerdas de Genma?

-Eres un idiota –La Mitarashi se alejó de Kakashi y se recargó en la pared, buscando el respaldo necesario para no caer- ¿¡Crees que no pienso todo el tiempo en él!?

La chica comenzó a sollozar sabía que estaba haciendo mal, sabía que no tenía ninguna justificación el estar en ese momento en la casa de Kakashi.

El remordimiento por aquel beso no la dejaba en paz y no se sentía mal por el hecho de que el peliplateado le haya robado un beso, sino que en el fondo ella misma lo deseaba. El peliplateado sintió como su corazón se encogía ante las lágrimas de Anko odiaba ser el culpable de su sufrimiento por lo que se acercó a la kunoichi y comenzó a secar con su mano cada gota de agua salada que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

-De verdad que yo no quise –su voz se cortó, verla sufrir lo hacía sufrir aun mas- si pudiera hacer algo, yo lo haría…

-puedes hacer algo, hazme el amor.- La chica se acercó de nueva cuenta hacia él mientras el Hatake trataba de retroceder.

-Estas ebria no sabes lo que haces, te vas a arrepentir.

-Quiero sentirte –le murmuró la pelimorada en el oído rosando levemente sus labios en la oreja del peliplateado.

A Kakashi le costaba cada vez mas no seguir el juego de Anko –Me estaría aprovechando de ti…

-Ya me lo habías dicho una vez, lo entendí… y no me importa.

Anko acercó sus labios a los de Kakashi y le dio un suave beso sobre la máscara color azul, después decidió subir la tela hasta dejar al descubierto la boca del Jounin.

-Ya no quiero lastimarte –murmuró el ninja un tanto adormecido por la sensación que Anko despertaba en él.

-Entonces tómame –pidió la kunoichi para después terminar de unir sus labios con los del peliplateado.

Él no dudo ni un segundo en responder ante la provocación de la pelimorada, no le importó el amargo sabor de la boca de la kunoichi ocasionado por el alcohol, solo se limitaba a responder a la exigencia de Anko.

No supo a ciencia cierta cómo llegaron hasta su habitación y la verdad no le importaba. Kakashi se separó de los labios de la kunoichi solo para tomarla por la cintura y dejarla caer sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de cuidado, ella no se inmutó solo abrió sus brazos en la espera del cuerpo del Hatake.

Kakashi sin perder tiempo se quitó la playera para dejarse atrapar por los brazos de Anko que le esperaban ansiosos por empezar a acariciar su ancha espalda.

El ninja besaba con desesperación el cuello de la chica mientras esta dejaba escapar algunos gemidos que daban la autorización necesaria para que el chico continuara.

En ese momento Anko dejo de besar la boca del chico para besar sus mejillas, nariz y mentón la chica en pocas palabras se encargaba de cubrir en besos al Jounin.

El peliplateado sabía que estaba haciendo mal si ella no estuviera ebria tal vez no se atrevería a tener relaciones con él, pero una vez se detuvo por respeto a Anko y a su cuerpo ahora en esta segunda vez simplemente no podría, la deseaba demasiado y si solo así podía estar de nuevo con la Mitarashi lo aceptaría, aunque mañana todo siga igual entre ellos o tal vez...

No perdió mas el tiempo, alzó el vestido la kunoichi para deslizar sin pudor su ropa interior, después él mismo se quito sin ningún problema el pantalón de su piyama quedando solo en bóxers delante de su compañera.

La Mitarashi se sentó sobre la cama tomo de los brazos al Hatake para atraerlo hacia ella, y en cuanto lo tuvo encima de su cuerpo la kunoichi se encargó de retirar la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo del peliplateado.

Kakashi en cambio no necesito retirar el vestido de Anko, solo bajo la parte superior de la tela color purpura para dejar al descubierto sus pechos.

La miro con detenimiento, desde que la conoció le había parecido muy hermosa pero ahora no podía encontrar otra palabra que la describiera mejor. En ese instante la kunoichi sonrojada tomó con amabas manos el rostro del Hatake para juntar su frente con la de ella.

Ambos podían percibir sus respiraciones agitadas y deseosas por volver a sentir sus cuerpos unidos. Si Kakashi se encontraba embelesado con el cuerpo de Anko su condición empeoro en cuanto la kunoichi le sonrió.

Jamás la había visto sonreírle de esa manera en ese momento supo que esa sonrisa no significaba simplemente una pasión o lujuria cualquiera, en esa sonrisa franca pudo ver que todavía lo amaba

Había sido un completo idiota, había temido tanto a perderla que terminó por alejarla de él, pero allí estaba ella de nueva cuenta esta vez no cometería errores.

El Hatake beso con dulzura los labios que hace un momento le habían sonreído, después deslizó sus manos hasta las rodillas de Anko y las separó con delicadeza para poderse acomodar entre las piernas de la Mitarashi.

-Te amo…-no supo porque ni como lo dijo pero lo hizo, Kakashi por primera vez se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos a Anko.

-yo también te amo –contestó la pelimorada al tiempo que un lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, misma que el Jounin se encargó de borrar de su rostro con un beso.

Entonces un suave quejido escapó de ambos sus cuerpos al fin se encontraban unidos, Anko abrazaba con fuerza la espalda de Kakashi como si temiese que este la abandonara.

El ninja entro lo más que pudo en el cuerpo de la pelimorada sin importar que esta se quejara por la incomodidad que estaba causando en su interior. Cuando ya no pudo entrar más en ella decidió comenzar a moverse dentro de su cuerpo orientado por la tibieza y las contracciones que podía sentir en la kunoichi.

Anko respiraba profundo el aroma del cuello que se desprendía del ninja copia, se dejaba envolver por las sensaciones y las caricias que él le brindaba. Kakashi se aferraba a ella hundiendo su rostro en los senos de la pelimorada intentando buscar protección en su cuerpo.

La kunoichi no podía evitar inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás cada vez que el Jounin se introducía en ella fuertemente. El calor comenzaba a causar bochorno en ambos ninjas, pero sobre todo en Kakashi que no podía contenerse más ante la excitación del momento. El peliplateado dejó escapar un suspiro dándole a entender a Anko que no podría más.

-espera…-balbuceó la chica que al momento se libero del agarre de Kakashi para en un hábil movimiento acomodarse arriba del peliplateado - …así está mejor.

Anko dejó que sus piernas rodearan la cadera del chico para que este pudiera entrar de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la aldea de la lluvia se sintió vacía e incompleta, como si estuviera huyendo de él. De hecho un día llegó a culparlo de todas sus desgracias incluida la necesidad de vivir en otra aldea con tal de no verlo.

Poco a poco se hiso a la idea con ayuda de Genma que el estar lejos de Kakashi había sido la mejor decisión y estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero después vinieron lo terribles celos, el solo pensar que Kakashi estuviera pasando las noches con otra mujer la martirizaba demasiado.

Podía pasar todo el día pensando en la posibilidad de que Kakashi la haya olvidado y de que sin ningún remordimiento el Jounin se haya conseguido alguna novia o una mujer con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, tiempo que le fue dedicado solo a ella.

Se sentía atada a él extrañaba su olor, su voz, su agrio sentido del humor, pero sobre todo sus caricias. A pesar de no demostrarle con palabras que la quería, ella en el fondo sabía el tipo de sentimiento que podía despertarle, pero ese orgullo a veces era un poco más fuerte que el cariño que sintió por Kakashi.

Estaba atada a él y a todo lo que habían vivido, ¿Cuál fue la solución a esto? Mantener su cabeza ocupada con otra persona, y esa persona era Genma el amigo que siempre estuvo para ella cuando le necesitó. Vivieron tantas cosas bellas que no se arrepentía de haber aceptado ser su novia, pero justo hace tres días cuando Kakashi la beso se dio cuenta que en efecto había mantenido su cabeza ocupada con Genma, más no su corazón.

Y su corazón opinaba muy diferente con respecto a su cabeza.

…

Kakashi acariciaba la espalda de Anko al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello dejando una estela de saliva en su piel. De vez en cuando daba pequeños mordiscos que robaban gemidos a la pelimorada , quien se mantenía arriba del cuerpo del Hatake.

Ambos se movían para causar más placer del que sentían y necesitaban, el peliplateado tomó la cadera de Anko y la obligó a moverse a su lado derecho para posicionarla en la cama y ahora volver a estar sobre su cuerpo.

Kakashi subió por completo el vestido de la kunoichi para entrar de un solo golpe en su interior, sincronizados en un mismo ritmo ambos ninjas dejaron que sus mentes se nublaran ante las sensaciones tan agradables que el rose de sus cuerpos les brindaban.

El Hatake pronto sintió que no podría mas, por lo que utilizó los labios enrojecidos de Anko para evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca al momento de llegar al límite.

La Mitarashi sintió como algo tibio comenzó a invadir su interior, no le molestó en absoluto al contrario, se sintió relajada, protegida y amada algo que había querido sentir durante cuatro años y que solo Kakashi podía lograr.

…

El alcohol le ayudó a tomar una decisión que tal vez sobria no se atrevería a tomar, en medio de su depresión decidió encontrar refugio en los brazos de Kakashi, ahora el problema era saber que pasaría mañana cuando las copas dejen de surtir efecto en ella.


End file.
